Scarlett's Island
by The Black Candle
Summary: Basically TDPI through Scarlett's eyes. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Total Drama is not mine.**

**Hey dudes/dudettes! I decided to take a break from On The Run for a little while so I could write some other stuff. So the new season, I'm giving it two thumbs up personally, it's a huge step up from the last new cast. I really enjoy all the characters and my favorites so far are probably Shawn, Jasmine, Scarlett, and Max (because the guy's hilarious) I find the character Scarlett very fascinating so I thought I'd write the season from her perspective. Hope this goes well.**

**Episode 1- So, Uh, This Is My Team**

I was seriously having doubts about this show, looking around the blimp that was taking us to the new island there were some really weird people as far as I could see. I'm about 99% certain that I could get into any collage I wanted with my off the charts IQ and participation in mathlettes, science club, student council, and the physics club. But a million dollars never hurt anyone. Let's do a checklist of all the mental hospital rejects this show has.

There was Snow White in a pink dress, maybe she was practicing for a play or something, or she was one of those people who go on reality shows so they can get discovered by people. Like that Dakota girl from last season, didn't that turn out great for her. She was sitting next to this girl with dark brown hair, the girl in question was wearing a tan tank top with a purple necklace and black leggings, she actually looked semi-normal, not too annoying, a first for this show. Right now she was offering gum to the guy she was sitting next to, and I think it's safe to say he was the weirdest looking out of all of them. He was this short, pudgy, Asian kid with purple hair and Dr. Evil clothes. He made this weird face when he was offered the gum, then changed it in a millisecond when he took it with a calm face, then made a sour face, spat it out then started ranting at the piece of gum in his hand. All right, he wasn't just the weirdest looking.

"Cinnamon! There is no need for you to be that spicy!" geez, you could have asked.

There were two girls who looked identical, no doubt twins, who were wearing red cheerleader uniforms, ugh. I always hated cheerleaders, and two of them on the show were enough to drive me insane, I hope we aren't on the same team. They switched seats for some reason after this big, hairy, black guy on the ground near them started beat boxing to the singing of Snow White. Then one of the cheerleaders who had a mole on her cheek screamed "Giant!" when she saw the girl she was sitting next to. The girl was dark skinned, wearing an Indiana Jones outfit, and really, really tall.

"Are you and I goanna have a problem?" she said it in a thick Australian accent. Whoa, I thought the show only took people from Canada.

Suddenly this guy with a muscular body, dark blond hair that was coated with gel, and wearing an outfit similar to Chris comes running around the blimp shouting for Chris. I guess we have a new Sierra people, be very afraid.

Eventually he runs into this big girl filling her nails she had a pink blouse, tight jeans, and big blond hair. The girl grabbed the Chris fanatic by his shirt coiler and pins him to the wall.

"Stop your fidgeting! You scuff my pageant shoes and I'll toss you out the window! You'll be squished flat in two minutes!" she said with a thick country accent. I figured I better not get on her bad side but I had to intervene.

"Actually, in the first fourteen seconds he would fall eighteen hundred feet, but then he would reach terminal velocity and drop a hundred and seventy-six feet per second, so if we're flying at the recommended thirty-two thousand feet, he would hit the ground in at least three minutes and six seconds." I said with out a moment of hesitation. I had to first state my self as a big intellectual to the competition and second, correct that ridiculous mathematical error. I know that she was just using a threat but I kind of had to correct her.

"Wow, that girl has some real brains, huh." spoken by a tall, really muscular guy with orange hair, a white t-shirt, and overalls. I think it's obvious that I'm smart, but it's good that I made the impression I wanted. He said it to the guy next to him who was wearing jeans, a long-sleeved white shirt, an orange vest, and a moss green toque. He had longish brown hair and a few whiskers on his chin. He immediately started freaking out at what the other guy said.

"Brains?! Whose brains?! No one is getting my brains!" riiiight. That purple haired kid has some serious competition for biggest weirdo.

The only two other left were one kid who looked almost exactly like that guy Noah from the first few seasons but there were a few differences like hair, head size, and this guy's sweater vest was blue.

Net to him was...a...guy in a wizard costume. And now that's three people in the contest for biggest weirdo. Four if you count the new Sierra.

Then the intercom comes on and that Chef guy starts talking "Hang on, this might get heary." wait what? But I don't have time to say anything because the blimp starts to shake and things start flying everywhere. The guy with the orange vest (I really have to learn their names soon) slides off his chair and Snow White is crawling around and still singing in her screams. God, we are falling to our deaths, can't you do something else?

And after a flash of lightning, which should be impossible since there's no thunderstorm, Chris appears out of nowhere.

"Hello newbies! Ready for some fun?" right after he said that his fanatic and Snow White come to his side and both say "Yes." very excitedly. I understood why the guy was saying that, but what was with that girl, she was either too optimistic or just really, really stupid. Either way I could tell I was going to dislike her a lot.

"Huh, a couple of keeners, I'm sure a little pain and starvation will fix that." Chris said with slight discomfort as he walked away. Wait did he say starvation, the pain thing I understood, but starvation?

"Let's get started, this aircraft stinks," well duh, "and is equipped with two emergency exits. Here," he motioned to the door next to him, "and one at the other end of the cabin." he pointed to the big door I was standing next to. "At said exits you will find parachutes packs, only half of them contain actual parachutes." typical. "The other half contain surprises." oh no, he said the s word. "Which will be utterly useless while falling from the sky."

"Well hopefully we won't need them." said the girl with the gum. And are there any smart people here? Have you not watched the show? There is no way this plane is not going to go down in the condition it's in and the show's reputation for endangering lives. In fact, taking all that into consideration there was a 100 percent chance the blimp would malfunction in the next 5.36 seconds. Then Chris started talking.

"Who knows, this season's full of surprises, like this," he whipped out a remote with a single red button and pushed it, I heard something explode and the blimp started going down. See? People started running around the ship for a few second waving their arms around and screaming, because that's totally going to help you escape certain death. I ran over to one of the crates and opened it, I weighed two of the bags and picked the heavier on to make sure I wasn't picking a fake. Then ran out the door with the others. I have to say, as dangerous as it was I don't think I've ever had such an adrenaline rush. I free fell for a bit and then cautiously pulled the string.

Good, mine had a parachute.

Turns out that if you didn't have a parachute you wouldn't die, you just fell in the lake, all except for that gum girl who flipped off a tree branch and dove into the lake, whoa. I landed next to the Chris fanatic right next to the lake. Wait, how did Snow White float down, with a bird? How is that possible? It's a simple matter of weight ratios; a three-ounce bird could not carry an over 90 pound girl. This. Just. Bothers. Me. And from the looks of it, it bothered Chris too. I didn't hear the conversation he was having with Chef but I did hear Chris say, "Only one missing. Not too bad" I looked around and saw that purple hair kid fall out of the tree that his parachute he was stuck to, ha.

We then followed Chris to wherever he was going and when we eventually stopped at another part of the beach, he started announcing stuff.

"Welcome to Pahkitew Island! To the right, everyone who had actual parachutes." good, I was about to learn everyone's name. "Scarlett, Topher, Rodney, Jasmine, Max, Amy, and Samey." All right then, so, uh, this is my team.

"Uh, it's Sammy." Said Sammy or Samey.

"Amy says everyone calls you Samey." Chris said.

"Well yes but-"

"Cus you're the second twin, the lesser Amy if you will." thank you captain exposition.

"But my real name is S-"

"Your officially Samey." and that closed the matter. I don't think I'd say it out loud but I felt that I liked Sammy much more than Amy, she just seemed nicer, so if she wanted to be called Sammy, that's what I was going to call her. Also it would probably tick off her sister, who as far as I could tell was much more like the cheerleaders I encounter in my school.

"Your team will be the Pimapotew Kinosewak," wow, that's a mouthful, "Which is the Cree word for Soaring Eagle." no it's not, it means floating salmon.

"Um no, sorry, wrong, that means the floating salmon." said by the gum girl. Well, she was athletic and smart, I better be careful around her.

"Oh, then I guess you're the floating salmon." oh, I guess you're an idiot. "Those without chutes, Shawn, Lenard, Ella, Dave, Beardo, Sugar and Sky. Your team is, the Waneyihtam Maskwak, which in Cree means, ferocious ti-"

"Confused Bears." corrected Sky.

Chris ripped up the notes and said to Chef, "This is what you get for using a free online translator."

Chef shrugged, said, "My bad." then walked away.

"Any who, seeing as how there's nowhere for any of you to sleep tonight," wait what? There have always been cabins, or trailers, or plane cabins, or something for the contestants to sleep in? This is what mom meant by 'fresh air' "_Keep calm Scarlett, it's only for two weeks, you can do this." _I thought to myself.

"We figured your first challenge should be, to build your own shelter."

"Oh muffintops, I'm too tired for that." Said Sugar as she sat on a rock, hey you should be lucky we don't have to jump off a hundred foot cliff or ride a giant totem poll down a hill like the past newbies. We got it pretty good compared to them, and what did she mean by muffintops? Then there was this fart sound but it obviously came from the guy Beardo.

"That was not me, a pageant queen never farts unless it is her talent, but there'd be more to it like maybe she'd play a flute or-" ew, but she was cut off by Chris whistling and then shouting, "Hey, fart monster, yeah, I was talking." he was standing on a huge mountain of random stuff. "Each team will take supplies from the common area before they begin to build. But, the supplies are guarded by Chef." First off, bad grammar, secondly Chef was on a nearby ledge sitting in position to shoot a tennis ball cannon. "Armed with a powerful tennis ball blaster." He jumped down. "A glancing glow will sting." As example a tennis ball was shot at Dave's head.

"OW!" Sky looked concerned, and in an act to make himself look tough he stood up straight and said, "That only hurt a little." yeah, okay you're not going to be a weak link at all.

"And a direct hit will take you right to the ground." and cue Max getting a tennis ball right in the kiwis. Ouch. "Will someone please help that little boy to his feet?" Rodney picked him up, and then dropped him immediately after. "Good enough. On with the challenge, team Maskwak will build their shelter farther in land, team Kinosewak farther down the beach. Best shelter, according to me, wins the challenge." he blew an air horn and the firing of tennis balls was massive. I don't really thinks it's physically possible to fire that many with just one cannon.

"Let's move Salmons!" Said Jasmine, and since no one had a better plan we followed her behind some tree stumps. Right after Rodney and Jasmine started talking at the same time and I couldn't hear what they were saying, mostly because I was thinking up a plan of my own.

"Just listen to the plan, we need to figure out what items are important and make sure we get them. Got it?" said Jasmine to Rodney, who kind of seemed in a daze. I guess Jasmine was the leader, which I didn't have a problem with since she seemed pretty smart and confident. "We'll send out players one by two by two so one can get the supplies and one can act as a shield, and that's how we'll win, cool?"

"With a plan that... flowers you in sunsets that aren't not true." okay, we've got one idiot babbling gibberish, two cheerleaders, Indianess Jones, the second Chris, and a purples hair weirdo on our team. We are in trouble. Jasmine looked at me obviously creeped out by whatever the guy was saying, then got really creeped out when he started making a kissy face. I had to tell the team my idea.

"Riiiiight, the wood is the most important thing out there so-" I didn't want to interrupt so I raised my hand, "If you have something to say Scarlett just bark it out."

I'm kind of a shy person, so when someone as confident as Jasmine comes along I get nervous, I adjust my glasses and say, "Um, no but the wheel barrow is more important than the wood because it's a class two lever, and with a wheel acting as a fulcrum-"

"We can carry-" Concluded Sammy, well sort of.

"Carry stuff in it! My idea, mine!" interrupted Amy, and I'm pretty sure it was my idea, typical cheerleaders.

"Nice Amy, you and Samey help Rodney load the wood into the wheelbarrow and go." Said Jasmine, and I repeat, it was my, oh never mind.

"Heavy is my heart, carrying of-" more gibberish until Amy dragged him by the ear saying, "Move it mumbles!"

We watched them try to get the supplies and Jasmine said, "Hey, brilliant idea mate."

"Oh, um, thank you Jasmine." I really don't know how to talk t people in case you haven't noticed.

We saw Amy use Sammy as a shield as Rodney got the wood, God I really wanted to punch this girl in the face already. When he was done, Rodney scooped them both up in the wheelbarrow with a large amount of wood.

"I'm going for the rope, everybody bring something good okay?" said Jasmine. "Hiyah!" she said as she jumped up, she's like the Olympic gymnast I always wanted to be.

All right I needed a strategy, I looked at the pile and saw what I needed.

"All right, if we go over there and grab the parts of the metal roof we can use them as shields and grab stuff," I say, but when I turn around only Max is there and he wasn't listening." We run out anyway and I find a wagon to substitute the wheelbarrow and load it with wood and blankets. For some really annoying reason Max gets in the wagon and shouts, "Pull faster minion, before we're-" but he gets hit in the face with a tennis ball, that's karma for you.

Before we know it Sky hits back a tennis ball that knocks out Chef and that gives us all about five minutes to get what ever we need in a tennis ball free environment. I manage to get a lot of nails and sheets of wood, perfect for a roof.

Eventually we're out of time and working on the shelter, we managed to get a lot of supplies. Jasmine starts giving orders.

"Topher, Scarlett, glue the boards. Rodney, help me with the support beam, Amy, Samey, faster!" wait, where's Max? Ah who cares?

Suddenly there's a loud sound like a drill coming from the other team.

"What are they building?" asked Sammy, a shelter, like us, that's what the challenge is. You should also know that the alphabet goes a, b, c, d...

"Sounds pretty serious." said Rodney.

"All the more reason to work harder." said Jasmine, and I had to agree with her, so we did. Unfortunately that was made hard for me since Topher would not shut up about Chris. By the way he talk you would think they were engaged or something.

And somehow in the time span we have we manage to make a pretty impressive tree house shelter. Perfectly sturdy, pretty roomy, we even made beds. Chris comes by on a jetpack once Jasmine announces its completion.

"This is nice, and a smart move building it above ground level." Why...

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" asked Max, whoa where did he come from, and where did he go? And why wasn't he there to help us? Then the ground started to shake,

"Here comes your answer." the answer came in the form of a stampede of moose. Which toppled Max, my anger with him was satisfied. "This island's a little more wild than the last one." I think season four would be to differ. Not long after he leaves there's a huge avalanche like sound and I feel pretty confident about our chances.

A little while later we're at some meeting place where Chris announces the winner.

"I'd like to say it was a hard decision but let's keep it real, Team

Pimapotew Kinosewak wins the challenge!" as expected, we all cheer and what not over our victory, I was just glad we had somewhere to sleep. We also won a take out from some restaurant that we had no intention of eating so we went back to the shelter.

As we walk back Topher says, "I knew Chris wouldn't let us loose with me here. Yup, we're pretty tight, I can tell." he said with confidence, I could tell that he was going to be very similar to the jerky guys who copied my homework. He kept rambling on, I noticed that Max had left the group again but I felt that it didn't really matter.

As we climbed up the rope latter and piled into the tree house, I notice with great discomfort that there was no barrier to separate males from females. I timidly tugged on Jasmine's sleeve and she turned around to me.

"Yeah Scarlett?"

"Um, I don't know if you noticed but there is no barrier to protect the privacy of either genders on our team so should we put up some sort of wall to make the shelter less coed." I said quickly.

"Huh, yeah, we don't want the guys peeking on us." I just nodded. I think she was trying to start up conversation because she kept talking, but small talk wasn't exactly a strong point for me.

"So, you've got a sharp mind there don't you?"

"Perfect 4 GPA and 191 IQ." I state.

"Whoa, so how come you don't talk that much? Your mind could help us loads in these challenges." She says.

"Well most of the time I find that the less one talks the more intelligent they become, also all the strategies you device seem to satisfy our team and seam to give us victory."

"All right, but make sure to contribute, you don't want to get yourself voted off." I felt my eyes widen when she said that, she wanted me to stay?  
"So, I think that that guy Rodney has a slight attraction towards you." Even though I wasn't good at talking and what I talked about was painfully obvious.

"Yeah I know, don't tell him I said this but he's really weird. Besides I prefer someone else." I was slightly surprised at that. Not that I liked anyone on the island, far from it, but I didn't expect her to. All the guys here seemed either too annoying or too weird, but those kinds of people that were chosen for the show, it could make one feel sub conscious about oneself but I know that I was chosen for my larger intellect. All the guys on our team were just plain weird and annoying. Rodney just spoke gibberish, Max was the kind of person who thought he was much better than he really was, and Topher was much more into Chris. On the other team, Dave seemed to be afraid to get dirty in any way, Beardo was, well, himself, and Shawn believed zombies were real. Sure it could be possible to reanimate a corpse by channeling electricity to the nerves, but nothing would make them cannibalistic, especially for human brains. But I tried to find out never the less.

"Um, who?"

"That zombie guy, Shawn. He's hilarious, keeps pretending zombies are real, not to bad with survival either. Did you see him get that stuff for his team in a millisecond, it was amazing." okaaay then. As confused as I was at this I didn't want to stop the conversation, I don't really have any friends, unless you count the mathlettes, physics club, student council, or science club. And I defiantly wasn't used to talking about guys like this.

"Well that's great for you I guess." I said awkwardly.

"What about you? Got your eye on anyone?"

"No." I said simply.

"Got someone at home?" she asked.

"No."

"Okay then." then she stopped talking. Great, one of the only normal conversations I've ever had and I had to mess it up.

"So what should we use for the wall?" she asked.

"Well the preferable material would be something most sturdy but since we don't have the materials for that we could use cloth or branches or something." She looked like she had a plan forming. Then she took the blankets off one of the beds and then said, "We need a way to hang this up."

"Doesn't someone need that for their bed?" I ask.

"Nah, I'm sleeping on the branch up there." She said pointing up.

"Alrighty then." Sleeping in trees, that's completley normal. I walked around to find a stray nail or something to hang the blanket up with and eventually I find one in the wall, it didn't really have a reason for being there so I pulled it out and pushed it in the wall to hang up the blanket as Jasmine did the same thing on the other side.

"What are you guys doing?" a voice asked, I turned around to see Sammy walking in the room.

"Scarlett thought we should hang up a wall to keep the guys from peeking at you guys." said Jasmine as she finished.  
"Um don't you mean us?" She asked.

"I'm sleeping on the tree branch."

"What if you fall off?"

"No worries." she said as she held up a rope and walked out just as Amy walked in. Great, I was stuck in a room with two cheerleaders.

"What's this?" She asked in her usual bossy voice.

"Scarlett thought we should have a wall to separate us from the guys." Said Sammy.

"Well then you can bunk with the human encyclopedia here, I'm taking this one." She said as she climbed on one of the bunks. I decided to leave her alone until I had to go back, Sammy had the same idea apparently.

"I'm really sorry about her, she hasn't always been the nicest, I'm sure she meant it as a compliment."

"How long has she been treating you like this?" I ask, she looks nervous when I ask.

"What do you mean?" She asked, even though she knew perfectly well what I meant.

"You know, walking all over you, bossing you around, taking credit for your accomplishments, making you do stuff you don't want to, insulting you when your better than she is."

"You think I'm better than her? But she's older and smarter and prettier."

"Well you seem smarter than she is, and you're a heck of a lot nicer, and in case you haven't notice, you two are identical."

"Well thanks but I don't get what being identical has to do with anything."

"It means that you're just as pretty as she is." I say bluntly.

"Okay, well first thanks, and secondly, if I'm just as good as she is then how come people like her more?"

"Well that's easy, her belief that she is better than you, not doubt coming from the fact that she's slightly older than you, makes her think that she's better than you in every way. And even though it's obvious that you're better in most areas she is obsessed with keeping better than you, so she takes credit for whatever you do and bosses you around which just confirms the power she has over you. And if you act like she'd better than you by not defending yourself others might treat you the same way." Since I was rambling I lost her focus so I summed it up. "As long as you treat he like she's better than you and don't command some respect others will treat you the same way."

"Oh my gosh your right." she said, she looked kind of sad so I put a hand on her shoulder.

"You just have to stand up for yourself Sammy, just don't sink to her level." She perked up significantly after that.

"You called me Sammy." she said surprised.

"Well that's your name so of course I used it."

"No one ever calls me that, thanks Scarlett, so are we, like, friends?" I sort of just stood there for a second awkwardly. No one had ever really wanted to be my friend, I never really cared since I preferred books and knowledge. But since I didn't have any books or technology I figured that a friend was probably a good idea. "Well I've never actually had any friends before so I think we are."

"Really! I've never really had many friends either. So should we go inside." It was getting kind of dark, but then I remembered something. "Actually I have to do something really quick but you go a head."

Before the season I watched every episode of the past five seasons to see what I had in store for me. And in every episode the contestants had made a confessional so I figured I should as well. It took me a while to find it since there was a heavy forest on the island. I walked into the outhouse and it reeked. Which is strange considering that it should have been cleaned after the last island flooded. Never the less I sat down and began talking.

"I'm not really good at socializing with people, I don't really need a million dollars for collage since my genius mind could get me anywhere but it would be nice to prove that someone with nothing but a brain can accomplish something. Mostly everyone here is at least a bit strange at least and completely crazy at most. But I think I have a good chance at winning." I didn't have anything else to say so I left.

On my way back I heard something weird in the forest, I decided to investigate a little further. I saw some figure sitting down on a rock talking to the siloette of a rabbit.

"Now how about this one? Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! No, no." All right I had seen enough.

When I got back to the shelter everyone was asleep so I got in the bed under Sammy, took off my glasses and placed them next to me and fell asleep wondering with fear and curiosity about what was next.

**Wow, this is the longest fic I've ever written, almost 5,000 words! Do you guys think I did a good job writing in Scarlett's perspective? Want to see anything else? Note that not all the episodes have came out where I am so I haven't seen all the episodes yet. I'll probably do a chapter for On The Run next. Unless you guys want this one, whatever.**

**-TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- NO ONE ON THIS SITE OWNS ANYTHING THEY WRITE ABOUT, ME INCLUDED!**

** AN- Thank you so much for all the positive reviews guys. Again, not all the episodes have aired where I am so if there isn't total continuity that's why. But thanks so much to Ponythekidrs, Applause2014, YazzyYoo199, SargentEpsilon, DaleJr.88, and Girldog321. Stay awesome you guys.**

** Episode 2- I Love You Grease Monkey.**

I woke up to the sound of someone building something, I looked around, I was the only one on the girl's side of the shelter. I put on my glasses and fixed my hair, which had escaped its neat bun. As I walked out of the fort I noticed that Rodney and Topher were still asleep on the boy's side. But where was Max?

I climbed down the latter and started walking to the noise. It got louder as I got deeper into the forest. When I got to the cause of the sound I saw something truly strange.

Max was tinkering with some sort of robot that was at least twice my height. Though it was obvious that he had no idea what he was doing. The body of it was a washing machine, the feet were a large can and a log, the head sort of looked like an old diving helmet with a light bulb on top, one of the hands was a mace, and the rest was just metal tubes. It was horribly unstable and completley stupid looking, I don't know where he got any of these parts but I decided not to question it.

"Hi Max." I said as I walked up behind him. He jumped up and pointed a remote at me, even though it shouldn't have done anything.

"Oh it's just you, what are you doing here?" He asked after he calmed down in a millisecond, something told me that he spent way too much time alone, I did too but I had books to keep me occupied.

"Your machine thing woke me up." I said as I was about ready to go.

"Machine thing? This 'Machine Thing' is what will haunt your nightmares for the rest of your life for it is a robot of PURE EVIL," he said that part as he squatted, glared, and held up his hands. "AND IT IS THE FIRST STEP FOR ME TAKING OVER THE WORLD."

"Okay then, well have fun having that blow up in your face." I said as I started to walk away.

"What exactly do you mean 'blow up in my face'?" He asked with his hands on his hips.

"Well the fact that the power source seems to be the washing machine, which is in horrible condition, the whole thing will shake along with it because it's not on a flat surface therefore the power will cause it to shake the whole thing. This will cause a chain reaction to the light bulb which is connected to the washing machine by a form of metal and if the machine powers the light bulb enough that will cause the power to go in to over drive due to the metal and cause the whole thing to explode." I said without taking a breath.

"Well we'll see about that now won't we?" He asked as he held out the remote to the robot, I picked up an umbrella to protect my self as he pressed the button after saying, "Time to evil!" I hope he knows how stupid that sounds. A second after he pressed the button, sure enough it exploded. Luckily the umbrella protected me but Max had the full force of the explosion knock him down, as I left the site to go back to the shelter I said, "Told you." As I walked over him.

When I got back I noticed that Sammy and Jasmine were back with loads of berries and nuts. I was about to sit down with them when the loudspeaker rang with Chris' voice.

"Campers, the only good thing about this morning, is that its goanna get worse, for you, ha ha ha. There's a path heading in to the forest, follow it to todays hurt-tacular challenge." We all made our way down after that, I guess we would have a traveling breakfast.

Jasmine passed out handfuls of blueberries and pecans to everyone. While we were walking Max caught up to us, we were out of berries so he went without breakfast.

"Glad you got berries Amy, all the antioxidants give my skin that healthy, camera-worthy glow." Said Topher, even though I'm pretty sure that Sammy got the berries.

"Hey I got the berries, not Amy." said Sammy.

"Oink, oink, spot the attention hog," said Amy, pot calling the kettle black much, actually more like pot calling the something-that-isn't-black black much. "I was the one who like, made you go."

Did Sammy just forget all about what I told her last night? She wasn't standing up for herself at all. Then Max started rambling.

"I have created something so diabolical, so evil, so-"

"Clam up campers, pick up the pace!" said Chris.

"Yes sir." said Max all sweet like, wow you could really give the Unabomber a run for his money Max, you're just dripping with evilness, note the sarcasm. I finished the berries but I stuffed the pecans in my skirt pocket because I figured we weren't going to have lunch. Eventually we got to the place where Chris was going to announce the challenge. We all bunched up in front of Chris and a TV.

"Welcome victims to the oopsical relay race of hilarious hurt." Said Chris.

"Great name, total props Chris." Said Topher, once again either being too enthusiastic or just sucking up to Chris.

"Thank you Topher, now, each player takes on a different oopsical, starting with," he turned on the TV to show, "The greased log over a thorny box. That gets you to the greasy zip line over to the next player, then a painful journey through, the grease-tacular tube-tacular, next up is the grease tires, and then a pass off to the greasy wheelbarrow race, and the last player climbs up the greased wall, or tries to and falls, which is way funnier." Gee I wonder what the theme of this challenge is? But wait that was six obstacles, our team had seven people.

"That's a lot of grease, it's very greasy, like all of it, greasy." said Dave who was looking panicked, like I said, afraid to get dirty in the slightest way.

"Yup, now, I was goanna have you pass a relay baton, but, couldn't find one." Said Chris

"What are you goanna make us use instead? Hu Hu, this is goanna be so good." said Topher, his question was answered be the sound of pigs squealing. Chef was dragging two large pigs across the starting line.

"You'll be using greased wiled boars, not so much as batons as ba-cons." said Chris as Topher started laughing hysterically at the very unfunny joke. Also, greasing the pigs wouldn't really make the challenge any more difficult since the amount of grease would make the pigs greasy fairly quickly.

"Ha ha ha, good one Chris!"

"Thank you Topher, first one across the finish line, with their boar, wins the challenge."

"But there are six obstacles an we're a team of seven." I pointed out.

"Tow of you will have to double up on one section of the race, now decide who's on what oopsical because the race is about to begin!"

"Jasmine and me, sure do, uh, no wait, I mean, ah, focus Rodney focus." Rodney started babbling, "Two hearts strong can, ah." Right then Amy decided to punch him in the stomach to make him shut up.

"Stop talking, Samey and me will partner up, end of story." After that Rodney got the same look that he did yesterday when Jasmine touched him and he got all blurry eyed and smiley.

"Wouldn't be fair to stick one of you with Samey, she's horrible, at everything." Amy said maliciously.

"Right, Rodney goes first, Topher second, Amy and Samey third, Scarlett on tires, Max on the wheelbarrow, I'll take the wall." said Jasmine, as she clapped her hand she said, "Go! Go!" and we all went to our designated challenge.

Eventually I got to the tires and starting thinking of how best to do the challenge. The pigs were stubborn so they would need motivation to move, I wasn't strong enough to carry the pig and I couldn't drag it across tires, what to do...? Of course the pecans! Pigs love pecans, so I would just leave a trail. I looked across to see Max tinkering with something. I a minute he held it up and shouted, "Behold, my triumph, isn't it so diabolically terriblyific?" he held up some sort of metal helmet with wires an buttons sticking out.

"Um, what is it?" I shouted back.

"It's a helmet of evil, obviously. This contraption will turn any animal into an evil companion. Watch." he then walked over to a bunny saying, "Come hither bunny, it's time to evil!" and when he put it on the bunny, what a shock! Nothing happened! "Ooh, look how diabolical it's becoming, isn't it terrifying?"

"Goosebumps Max, I have goosebumps." I said sarcastically, but it's hard to use sarcasm while yelling so he didn't catch it.

I turned around to see Ella coming to where I was, great she had the same obstacle.

"Hello Scarlett." she said as she tiptoed over. "Would you like a song?"

"No thank you." I said, I like music and all, I played the cello in the school orchestra, but Ella took it to an extremely annoying level.

"But a song will make everything better." And then she started singing. And it was very, very, very annoying. But I managed to block her out by thinking of chapter three in my human body textbook, nerves, ironically the chapter was on nerves, and I was thinking about it so she wouldn't get on my nerves.

Eventually that girl Sugar came over and she and Ella started fighting over the pig, I was hoping their feud would go on long enough for Amy and Sammy to get here. Where were they?

But Ella did win the fight and started dancing over the tires with their pig, luckily she was going fairly slow.

I decided that I needed to attract our pig before we got too far behind so I started making a trail of nuts and sure enough the pig, along with grease covered Amy and Sammy, cam running out of the tubes. They were fighting when they got out but at least the pig was following me. I started to pick up the pace and so did the pig.

"Ooh, looks like Scarlett's inner animal trainer had come out." why yes Chris, it has.

Ella was still in the lead but I was catching up, she was still dancing and singing with her pig and then there was a loud blast that disturbed her pig.

"There is no singing required in this season. None!" announced Chris. That gave me the advantage I needed to get in front of Ella.

"Time to evil! Bring me the pig, I command it." shouted Max, I got the trail of pecans to go into the wheelbarrow and the pig jumped right in.

"Hold this while I limber up." said Max as he gave me the helmet and started doing ballet. How many people here feel the need to dance all the time? I investigated the helmet and it looked like it would shock the brain waves of whatever it was put on to alter it's persona. It actually looked like it could work but... the idiot didn't plug it in. I did and it worked like a charm. He started down the grease and I ran the other direction to meet up with the rest of the team as Chris announced, "And the Kinosewak have taken the lead!" About time.

When I reunited myself with the team Amy was yelling at Sammy, Topher was going on about Chris, and Rodney was speaking gibberish to Amy. We all walked to the wall to wait for Jasmine.

When we got there Lenard already had the pig but he didn't seem to be doing anything with it. Dave was yelling at him to just carry the pig but not before Jasmine came.

Needless to say we won again. And then we all cheered and stuff, all of us except for Max.

"Come on Max, we won." I say, but he just scoffs, too busy being evil I guess. Our reward was fried chicken, well sort of, but this prize we intended to eat. On the way back Sammy started congratulating Jasmine.

"Jasmine that pig thing was totally cool, how'd you do that?"

"Just a little trick I learned back home, no biggie." que the random gibberish from Rodney.

"But I just, cannot right, I mean, bye!" he said to Jasmine before he ran off crying. Well that was weird.

Up in the shelter we all dove into the chicken, normally I'm appose to eating fried food but I was extremely hungry since I didn't eat the pecans.

"So who do you think's goanna be voted off?" Sammy asked me.

"Probably Lenard, or Sugar, both slowed their team down significantly.

"Yeah, I'm glad we won, I would have probably been gone if we didn't."

"Probably not, our team is actually quite sustainable, there really isn't a weak link. If we were to vote off anyone it would either be Topher or Amy since they're the least helpful."

"Yeah I guess. Still it could anyone going home." She said.

"Listen, I heard her say all those things to you earlier, just remember, the more you believe she's dominate the more she believes she's dominate."

"I know, but you don't know what it's like." se said sadly

"Actually I do sort of, I have a sister who's a year younger than me and she's always been the one people prefer. She's really popular in school and stuff as appose to me who's labeled as 'the brain' I just don't let it bother me because I'm a lot smarter than she is."

"But Amy's better than me at everything." she protested.

"As far as I can tell you two are equal in everything except personality." and that seemed to cheer her up.

"Thanks Scarlett." and then she went inside. I decided that I should do my confessional before it got dark, since I knew the way now it took me less time to get there.

"Today's challenge was fairly easy, though judging by the show's history Chris is leaning us into a false sense of security so when the more difficult challenges come it will catch us off guard. My strategy to leave a trail of pecans was actually fairly obvious. Pigs love pecans, maybe they know that pecans delay the progression of age related motor neurons generation." there wasn't really anything else left to say so I left.

Max wasn't out tonight so I didn't have any stops and got back quickly. Back at the shelter not everyone was asleep but Amy and Sammy were so I got in my bed. If I was home right now I would still be up reading or working on computer soft where or playing with my chemistry set. It had been so frustrating not having anything to work with here, no computer, no books, no nothing. I am an indoor sort of person, I love technology and I don't know how long I can go without it.

And right now there was only one person on the island who could get me some.

**Sorry this chapter's shorter than the other one but Scarlett doesn't get as much screen time as I hope she does, but she gets a fair amount. Also any sort of intellectual stuff Scarlett thinks or says is most likely wrong because I'm not nearly that smart and I really don't feel like doing research, I'm lazy. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading, please review.**

**-TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- this is the last one I'm going to do because I am sick of them.**

**Once again thanks for all the reviews guys. Also, does anyone else miss when the episodes came out once every week? It's going really fast in my opinion and I feel like it's rushing itself, I miss the suspense and the anticipation, please don't go so fast show! We're missing out on a big part of the experience! Also I read that Scarlett is secretly evil (I know what happens in Scarlett Fever) but I'm going to change that around a little. **

**Episode 3- Twinning Isn't Everything**

I don't think I was ever going to get used to waking up like this, I've never been camping before so waking up in a semi-outdoors environment felt a bit weird. Then again humans can adapt to a new environment in a matter of time depending on what the environment is compared to their original one and how long the person in question has been in that environment. Since I had basically spent my whole life indoors I don't think I would be getting used to this.

This morning I was the first person to get up so I got down to the ground and tried to figure out what to do.

Since I didn't have a watch I drew a sundial in the dirt and figured out that it was about 6:45. So much time and so little to do, I could have gotten food but I figured that Jasmine and Sammy would get it like yesterday. Let's see, there was nothing I really could do to update our living conditions, and Max was still asleep so I didn't have access to any technology.

In the end I decided to find some fresh water, even though I was sure that all the water on the island was fresh I still had no idea where a lake or steam was. I knew that the further inland I went the more likely I was to find water. So I started walking towards the middle of the island.

Speaking of the island it was getting pretty strange. I have the map of Canada, actually the whole world map, completely memorized and I don't remember anything about a Cree island anywhere in Canada. In fact, I don't really know of any Cree history in Canada.

I could hear a waterfall nearby so I knew there had to be a body of fresh water somewhere. I realized that I didn't have anything to carry the water in. But I could use a part from Max's 'robot', the metal can, though big it was, would be sufficient. I made a quick detour to get it and dragged it to the sound of the waterfall. In due time I made it to the lake and started to clean the barrel before I used it to hold water. I filled it up with some water and swished it around the bucket, there was a lot of dirt but my main concern was the rust, if we used the barrel too much to collect water then the can would start to rust and the bacteria would spread into the water. I guess we'll worry about that when it comes.

"Hey Scarlett." a voice said behind me, startled, I dropped the barrel into the water and had to refill it. Sky walked up behind me carrying a small bucket. I quickly filled the can to an amount that I could carry but would still be enough for the team.

"Oh, um, hello Sky, I was just going." I say quickly as I carry the bucket and turn away.

"Okay, well see you later." she shouted after me.

What was so strange about this place is that all the people here that would be really popular in school were mostly pretty nice, I couldn't stand anyone popular in my school. In my mind they were all clones trying to get in with the system and dress incredibly slutty and party all night and walk in the hallways giggling and chatting and cluster in the bathrooms gossiping and applying make up. I didn't understand that system, I didn't get why anyone would want to be in that system, I liked knowledge not the upper class of the social system. But in a few years I would be the genius with the scientific discoveries and new inventions and they would be the ones I would make fun of. Never the less I tried to avoid contact with them entirely as of now.

The barrel was pretty heavy but I managed to drag it to our shelter to see that everyone had gotten up and that Jasmine and Sammy were getting food. I sat down, tired from carrying the barrel and watched as Jasmine and Sammy came back with two bags filled with fruit.

"Did anyone get water?" asked Jasmine, I pointed to the barrel; she looked in and said, "Wow, nice job Scarlett." I just shrug and walk over to sort the food. Topher runs over to the water and starts looking at his reflection with an aura of narcissism that could rival Justin.

"Thanks for the water Scarlett, I've gone so long without a mirror that I really need this."

"It's only been two days." I said dully.

"Exactly," he said without taking his eyes of his reflection, "now, fix up the hair, check the tan, look for pimples, okay, all good." he said to himself. Being unable to watch this any longer I decided to disturb the water. I walked over to a pile of rocks and picked up the cleanest one and rubbed it on my sweater for good measure since it was our drinking water. I then promptly dropped the rock into the water making it ripple.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked angrily.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there." I said monotonously as I walked away to find something to hold the water in. I couldn't stand the obsession people had with looking good. I understood it I just didn't like it and I've never really been fond of people who did like it. So it felt good to stick it to them.

I figured that the best option was to use leaves as cups so I found the largest leaves that I could and picked seven of them. Maybe I could make a small hole in Topher's...

Jasmine had finished sorting out the food and it was all set out on a yellow and white blanket that came from somewhere. I set down the leaves next to the barrel and people each took some before we all sat down on the blanket. I ended up in between Topher and Amy unfortunately.

"Look at all this stuff. Thanks Jasmine, thanks Amy." Said Rodney.

"Amy?!" said Sammy anxious, oh no, someone's about to burst. "It was ME not Amy!"

"Ugh, what is your problem Samey?" Amy shot back.

"I'm tired of you taking credit for things I do." said Sammy, finally.

"And Samey is on the attack." said Topher like a host, using a carrot as a microphone.

"Samey, this might not be the right time." said Jasmine worriedly; they had obviously had a conversation about this earlier, though I had to agree with Jasmine.

"But I'm the nice one, Amy is a monster!" she said standing up, I'm just glad the truth was finally spoken. But would the guys believe her? Probably not.

Amy gasped and then said, "How could you say that? I'm your sister!" screamed, and then feel over into my arms crying, it was uncomfortable to say the least.

"Jealousy is the lowest form of evil." oh shut up Max.

"Samey, what is wrong with you?" asked Rodney, could none of these idiots see through Amy's charade?

"But I just, urgh!" said Sammy before she walked away.

"And after leaving down some brutal blows, Samey walks off, will team Maskwak be able to get past this? Stay tuned to find out." said Topher, still 'hosting'. Um, attention to moron, we're on team Kinosewak. I just closed my eyes and tried to forget that I was surrounded by idiots, with no luck since Amy was still pretending to sob in my arms. I couldn't just agree with her since the team didn't like me enough to believe me, but why wasn't Jasmine doing anything? So I had to comfort Amy even though she had stopped crying.

"Good morning other team." sang a voice, God what was she doing here? "Who'd like to hear a song?"

"No one Ella." I never though I would rejoice over hearing that voice. "Iiiiiiittttt'sss challenge time. All butts to the meeting area in five."

"I'm coming Chris!" yelled Topher as he ran as fast as he could to the meeting place.

"I'm goanna go check on Samey." said Jasmine as she handed her blueberries to Rodney. He proceeded to look at her in awe after that, he must have some sort of form of Borderline Personality Disorder since he seems to be attracted to any girl that touched him until another one does.

We decided to eat breakfast on the way to the meeting spot like we did yesterday. I grabbed an apple and a few blueberries; I didn't figure that there would be another animal challenge today so I ate it all.

When we got to the meeting place the other team and Topher were already there. Chris was standing in front of a large crate overflowing with water balloons.

"Gather round victims, today's game is called, doom balloons!" he announced as he held up a blue water balloon.

"You had me at doom." said Max before Topher "Shhed!" him and then said, "Go ahead Chris."

"You'll have ten second to collect a bunch of balloons filled with who knows what. Talc, paint, itching powder, bees," how could you put bees in a balloon it would just pop? "Spiders, bird poop, it's always a surprise." Well this challenge was going to suck big time.

"Yaaaaa! Who doesn't love a surprise?" said Ella, clapping. I wish she were on my team so I could vote her off, then again, I would have to endure more of her singing.

"None of you, none of you would love a surprise." said Chris, he was clearly just as annoyed as we were. Well you chose her for the show guy, this is no one's fault but your own.

"Ha ha ha." Same goes for Topher. "Chris, I love the way you-" he was cut off by a whistle.

"If you're hit with any balloon content, you're out, it doesn't matter if the balloons are thrown, dropped, launched, kicked, or sent by currier. Last player standing wins it for their team." All right pros and cons of this challenge.

Cons- There was a 91.67% chance I would get hit with something, I didn't know what it was going to be, only that it wouldn't be water and would most likely stain my only set of clothes, and that this challenge would probably go for a very long time.

Pros- we had Jasmine and me on our team, our team outnumbered theirs, and we could use the opponent's own balloons to hit them.

Chris blew the whistle and shouted, "Get your balloons people!" and we all set off. I grabbed as many as I could in the struggle and ran off. Not long after that an air horn was blown to signify the beginning of the game.

The most skilled opponents on the other team were Shawn and Sky so we needed to get them out first. Since we could pop their balloons to get them out all I needed was something to pop the balloons from a safe distance. No matter how good your targeting is you can't throw to a target from far away without proper arm strength or air pressure. But I didn't have any tools to make something like that, but I know who did.

Max couldn't be far since he couldn't run very fast. He was probably somewhere around here plotting something 'evil'. I walked around quietly looking for him and found him in no time; he was doing something near a hole. I set down my balloons in his pile and tapped him on the head. He was so startled that he jumped up and landed in the bush.

"What'd you doing Max?" I ask.

"It's very technical, you wouldn't understand." he said from inside the bush. Knowing fully that he would tell me I said, "Okay." and started walking away.

"Wait!" said Max predictably. "Fine, if you must know I'm going to take everything I have and make one long stick then put my balloons on the end thereby allowing me to hit people with said balloons from a safe distance." he said. That was the stupidest thing I have ever heard, plain and simple, but I needed his stuff for my plan. So I had to convince him.

"Wow, that's so evil." I said, acting like I meant it.

"Yes." he proudly replied.

"It's too bad there isn't a way to launch something sharp, you know to pop their own balloon under them, huh." I said, feeding my plan for him to use. He gasped.

"I've got an even better idea, I'll build a rapid fire balloon busting device that fires projectiles and pops their balloons before they can throw them." he rephrased my plan.

"Wow, your mind is so powerful." I said, this time not bothering with holding the sarcasm I knew he wouldn't catch.

"Right! We'll go after the weakest links of their team first, Ella and Sugar." he announced.

"Yeah, that would be easy. But wouldn't it make more sense to go after the stronger players so they will be out first?" I add as I feed him more ideas.

"Right, now like I said we'll go after Sky and Shawn and pop their balloons from a safe distance when they're not looking." he said, good he was getting it. He pulled out the small bamboo straw and said, "We'll use this straw to shoot theses thorns at their balloons." He then started cackling rather poorly until one of the thorns pricked him and he started whimpering.

We snuck around until we saw Dave and Sky talking a few yards away, we hid behind some bushes as Max put the plan into action. Unfortunately Max started cackling before he blew the straw and Sky pushed Dave out of the way just in time. She was about to throw at up but we popped her balloons before she could aim. I have to admit that I felt bad watching the bees swarm her, I still didn't get how they could survive in there without oxygen or popping the balloon or how they even got in there in the first place. Ah never mind.

"It worked!" said Max as he then proceeded to let out a decent evil laugh before saying, "You should be taking notes at my genius." I just rolled my eyes.

We took our balloons and then tried to ambush Sugar and Ella without success, we didn't get hit since neither one had any balloons left, but we lost all of ours in the process. We started walking around after that and Max started rambling.

"Rest a sure that as long as you are with me, you are safe." He said, right before two balloons that came out of nowhere hit us. Max got covered in sneezing powder but I got a full coat of green goo. I don't even want to know where this came from. I quickly bolted to the nearest lake I could find to wash it all off. It worked but I was soaking wet.

I took off my sweater and glasses and let my hair down so they could dry. Normally when my hair is down it gets all over the place and it goes all the way down to my lower back, but since it was wet it just hung straight and covered my entire top. I didn't really need my glasses, which was my secret. I did need them for reading but not normally. But I loved the way they looked when I got them so I just use this pair, that's made of glass, for looks and my real pair for reading. Nobody can tell the difference. Even though everybody knew I was smart I wanted to look smart and the glasses helped with that.

I just stayed there lying in the sun for a while letting myself dry and everything got at least damp before I heard it, the sound of doom. I heard Jasmine screaming, "NOOO!" before I heard Chris say, "Game over! Team Maskwak wins the challenge!"

Great, we lost.

I decided I could just let myself dry for as long as I needed, elimination wasn't until dark. I just lie there on the ground and let the sun cast it's rays upon me as I thought.

Would I be the one going home? I don't see why I would but it's like I said, we didn't exactly have a weak link on our team so who would be going home? No one messed up the challenge as far as I know so what would happen? I have to admit, what I said to Sammy wasn't really true, her, Jasmine, and I would surely vote for Amy but that was four votes to three, and judging by what happened this morning the guys all believed that Sammy was the mean one. Maybe I could convince Max to vote for Amy but that would never work, he would think that Sammy was his evil competition on the island. I sighed and spread my hair out to dry and tried to relax and not think about elimination.

"Hey! Brainiac!" shouted a bratty voice I knew too well. I opened one eye to see Amy coming towards me. "Samey messed up the challenge by popping the balloon that we could have used to win, so you have to vote for her." she commanded. I just sighed and replied, "All right." and hoping that it tricked her. I heard her walk away but in a few minutes another voice came into my hearing, this one with an Australian accent.

"Hey Scarlett, I heard Amy telling you to vote for Samey because she messed up the challenge for us." said Jasmine as I nodded. "Well don't vote for her, Amy popped the balloon not her."

"I figured that, but that's still four votes to three, and because of what happened this morning I don't think any of the guys will vote with us." I replied.

"I know, we'll think of something." she said before walking off. "Oh, by the way, your hair looks nice down, really wild."

"Um, thanks." that was weird. I didn't have a clue what to do about Sammy's situation, but a small part of me was relived to know that I wouldn't be going home.

When it was finally time for elimination I put my sweater and glasses back on and put my hair back in its large bun. I made my way down knowing full what was going to happen.

When I got there everyone was seated. I walked over to the confessionals and quickly voted for Amy before took the last stump as Chris started handing out marshmallows.

"The following players are safe, Jasmine, Topher, Rodney, Max, and Scarlett." we all went up to grab our marshmallows, I knew I wasn't going home but it still felt good when my name was called. It was down to the twins, Amy was finishing up an apple, wait a minute, that was a Manchaneil Fruit!

"Those of you holding a marshmallow are safe, for now." Said Chris again. "Amy, Samey, one of you is going home tonight. Amy, you seem more concerned with bossing Samey around than helping your team." Amy had finished the Manchaneil fruit and was clutching her throat. "Samey, it was your balloon that caused your team this challenge." Samey was just smiling, as Amy's reaction was getting worse. "The sister going home tonight is..." Amy was now coughing and waving as Samey said, "Oh, ignore her, she's just trying to get sympathy, aren't you, Samey." oh, I get it now, Amy tried to protest but her mouth was completely swollen.

"Can't understand you Samey, and it really doesn't matter since you've been voted off!" said Chris. I think he knew that it was Amy but the important thing was that Sammy was still in the game.

And it was so satisfying to see her get shot out of that cannon.

While walking back to the shelter (even though we lost we could still sleep there) I decided not to let Sammy know that I knew, let her have a complete feeling of winning. The rest of the team, besides Jasmine, actually seemed oblivious, how I really don't know.

And it showed that Sammy was going to have a hard time pretending to be Amy because she slept over me like the previous two nights.

**So what do you think? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Thanks for reading please review.**

**-TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows guys, sorry for the late update but I had computer problems. I'm goanna try to answers some of them since there have been so many. I just finished all the episodes with Scarlett so I should be able to write this without any plot holes. Once again I'm changing the story around a bit so Scarlett has not been hiding an evil persona. A note on the season- I had low expectations for the season but I was blown away by how good it was. A note on Scarlett Fever- **

**Applause2014- Thanks for always reviewing, I love getting your feedback**

**SargentEpsilon- I am planning to write the whole season, even the ones where she is eliminated, things will get pretty tense there. **

**Ponythekidrs- my favorite line so far is "In my mind, I'm always running from zombies, and if you're not, you're crazy!" but my favorite Scarlett line so far is the goosebumps one too. **

**Girldog321, KaylaBow, DaleJr., and ThunderRiver411- Thanks, I'm glad you guys like it.**

**YazzyYoo199- I can't wait to write it.**

**Episode 4- I Love You, I Love You Knots**

Like yesterday I was the first one up like yesterday I thought it would be best for me to get the water. Thankfully someone emptied the bucket so it didn't rust, and Max was none the wiser that I took it.

I dragged it to the same location that the lake was yesterday but somehow the lake had disappeared, along with the waterfall. How was that possible? Never mind, I would just have to find another water source and I did in no time, this time Sky wasn't there. This time I put in less water because we had a ton less from yesterday, and we had one less player. Also I picked up some nearby shells to use for drinking, though I'm not really sure how there were shells in a freshwater environment with no beach surrounding it.

I once again dragged the barrel back to the shelter; I needed to find a better way to carry it so it didn't strain my back.

"Oh good Scarlett." said Jasmine as she leapt down from her branch. "Listen, I'm just about to go get food with Same- I mean, Amy, could you and Rodney go out somewhere else and gather too, you know to cover more ground." she asks.

I nod before I say, "I know that Samey is pretending to be Amy, you don't have to keep secrets."

"Right, it is kind of obvious, but no one else can figure it out so make sure to keep it a secret or they'll vote her off."

"Of course." I say before I go back up to wake Rodney. I knew that Jasmine just didn't want Rodney to bother her while she and Samey were getting food. Last night it seemed that Rodney switched his attraction from Amy to her. Still, I had to be careful not to touch him. I took a long stick and poked around the boys side, careful not to look, once my brother left his door open while his friends were sleeping over and I walked passed the door, it's an image I've been trying to forget for a while.

I didn't know who was where on their side but I wasn't very carful.

"Ow!" yelled Topher, he bust out of the boy's side holding his eye. "What was that for?" he asked me.

"Sorry." I said without a hint of meaning it, "I was trying to wake the sleeping giant." But he wasn't listening.

"Is my face okay? Is it okay?!" he asked me as if his life depended on it.

"Nope, it's as unappealing as always, but your eye looks better." I shoot back; he predictably freaks out and starts wailing. Luckily the noise wakes up Rodney.

"What's he so upset about?" he asks me.

"My attempts to wake you up got in the way of the fact that he is in the quest of universal popularity through the means of well chiseled facial guises only." I reply to a blank face. "You and I have to go get food." I say to get straight to the point.

"Oh okay, is Jasmine coming with us?" he asks with a dreamy expression.

"No, now come on." I say as I lead in the opposite direction as the girls. He kept babbling about Jasmine and Amy while I interrupted him and shut him up by talking about the way DNA can mutate into more delicate or stronger by means of chemical reaction and gamma radiation. He seemed completely lost so I kept talking.

We came to a point where there were a couple of raspberry and blueberry bushes.

"Careful, raccoon poop." I say as I held out my arm before he walked in it, big mistake. He of course became immersed in me and proceeded to stare at me with a vacant expression.

"Are you all right? Your vacant stare suggests some manner of neurological arrest." I say hoping that it would make him stop. But he kept babbling to me the whole time we picked berries and on the way back, it was so annoying. Once we got back to the others with a sufficient amount of berries we placed them on the blanket and I walked over to Sammy.

"Pst, Sammy," I whisper, she looks startled and scared, "I know it's you, I won't tell anyone, but could you do me a favor and tap Rodney."

"Why?" she whispers back.

"He has some form of Borderline Identity Disorder. At the touch he could be attracted to you instantly."

"Okay then." she said, I knew that she didn't know what Borderline Personality Disorder was but I know that she understood the first part but she did understand the second.

We all sat down around the food, sitting on rocks, Rodney sat in between Sammy and I.

"Hey Rodney, berries?" Sammy offered, touching him on the shoulder. He acted as predicted but Sammy was still confused. "Uh, if you don't like berries we have some nuts.

"Is it just me or does Amy pick way better berries than Sammy?" Rodney says. Even though the person picking the berries doesn't really affect the berries, though I suppose the person in question could be better at identifying ripe berries. Never the less Sammy was annoyed and crushed the berries in her hand. "Pretty sure they're the same." she was acting too much like herself, I needed to help with her act.

"Perhaps you had an involuntary gustatory association with Samey, and unpleasant tastes." I say.

"Indeed, her hideous mouth proportioned face was spoiling the fruit." Said Max; don't these people get the concept that they are identical? After Sammy let out another groan Chris' intercom shrieked as he started announcements.

"Morning campers! It's time to start today's fun activity, so get your butts over to the meeting area."

We started our way down, for once not having to eat on our way there. When we got there we all sat down on logs in a semi circle on our designated team side. There was a large scoreboard in front that had the team logos and a screen in between them.

"Step right up players, team Kinosewak to the right, team Maskwak to the left." said Chris pointlessly.

On the other team, there was obvious friction. Ella was talking sweetly (though I don't think it's possible for her to talk any other way) to Sugar and patting the spot next to her. "I'm saving you a seat Sugar."

"I know what you're up to singy-pants, gals who sit on the end always have less camera time." said Sugar angrily for no real reason. "Push over!" she yelled as she pushed Ella into the ground face first. I think the only reason people like Ella is because of the abuse she is given by Sugar.

"But I wasn't-" Ella started before Chris interrupted her.

"Nice try Ella, save your power place for the game."

"But, all right." she sighed.

"It's time we separated the brave from the liars," said Chris, even though brave and liars were not antonyms, though I suppose a person couldn't be brave enough to tell the truth. "The game is truth or scare." oh.

"Ooh, sounds nasty, once again Chris you've delivered the goods, if I had a hat it would be off to you." Topher, could you stop you stop flirting with Chris for five minutes?

"Yes, thank you Topher," said Chris, annoyed, "Now then, every round a player is chosen at random, it also choses whether you'll be doing a truth or scare, halo means truth, flame means scare." This was all demonstrated on the screen with Amy's face. "Get a scare and you'll have to preform a terrifying challenge." A few people gasp for some reason. "Don't worry, not all the scares will be scary, some will be disgusting." The monitor changed into truth. "But in this case, Amy had gotten a truth." oh no. "This means, she'll just have to answer a question honestly, but the answer will be revealing, it could expose a dark secret that could destroy her, in the eyes of her newly found friends, or not, whateves."

"How will you know if we're telling the truth?" asked Sammy.

"For that we spared no expense, meet Clucky, the truth seeking chicken, no lie gets past this bird, she's former CIA and runs her own law firm, Buck Buck and Ba-cak. If you have a secret this poultry polygraph will pluck it out." okay that is just plain stupid, even though it's been proven that the gallus gallus domesticus have a painful defense there was no way that it could be a successful lie detector. "If you complete a challenge or tell the truth your team gets a point, but if you fail a challenge or tell a lie your whole team gets a shock." Suddenly I felt something cold, heavy, and metal clamp around my neck, I saw Chef putting metal collars on the other team, ours was already collared, and this couldn't be good.

"Um, what do you mean by shock, also what are these metal collars Chef's putting on us?" Dave asked as Chef finished putting all the collars on. Given the context and the design of the collars they were obviously used for electric shocking, but that would mean, oh no.

"You just answered you're question, but let me make it clearer." said Chris as he pulled out two remotes, no, no, no, no! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I had never felt more pain in my life, and that included the time that I twisted my ankle in gym. Both teams had been shocked, before I could reach mine to see if I could unclamp it had already been set off, it was tremendously agonizing. Thank God he stopped after about five seconds.

"You tested these right?" asked Jasmine, please say yes, please say yes.

"Yup, I just did, and you're still alive, congrats, let's start the game!" Well it's easy for you to say that so perky when you weren't shocked with who knows how many volts. Needless to say, the game began when Chris announced that 'Amy's' turn was up.

"Amy, who do you dislike most?" oh ****. There was no way Sammy could get out of this one without revealing something, if she told the truth (which of course was that she hated Amy) people would figure out that she was pretending to be Amy. But if she lied (said anyone but Sammy) people would still know that she wasn't Amy and we would get shocked. Oh **** you Chris!

"Okay, okay! The person I hate most is... Amy." she told the truth, she was done for, but we didn't get shocked, and we got a point.

"You hate yourself," said Topher, not really caring, "deep."

"Care to explain? Amy?" said Chris. Sammy was about to but then Jasmine stood up.

"I'll explain it."

"Jasmine no please!" seriously, what was she doing?"

"The truth is that Samey is... not your fault Amy, don't hate yourself for your sister's short comings, you did what you could." she lied. Oh, thank you Jasmine for that brilliant lie. A few of us nodded but I was the only one nodding to play along. Though now that I think about it low self-esteem was a perfectly logical explanation of why both twins acted like they did.

"No one's blaming you for Samey's weirdoness." That is not a word Topher.

"That girl was all bun, no hot dog." What?

"Reeked of failure!" Okay everyone SHUT UP THEY ARE IDENTICAL! Sammy told everyone she felt better and we moved on.

"Next we'll have Rodney doing another truth, and the question is, in your opinion, who is the most attractive girl on the island?" These questions were designed for us to lose, not a surprise but still annoying. Rodney started stuttering and talking to Chris and taking a long time, eventually I started looking at my nails like I always did when I was bored, man they were dirty, and getting long, I wonder if Sammy brought a file or something, but all our stuff got destroyed in the crash...

"Duh! It's me!" yelled Sugar, breaking my concentration.

"Huh, uh, yes, perfect, it's Sugar." wait, no, ah well, there was no way we were going to get away with that one. The pain was no worth it.

"Liar, liar Rodney's on fire, and by fire, I mean electrocuted." All right, I know that it's your job to host but can't you go back to being sane instead of sadistic like in the first two seasons.

"That was truth! Check your chicken! Your chicken's broken!" protested Sugar. The other team got a shock from the chicken for that, note to self: don't say anything until the collars go off.

"I'm sure that Rodney thinks that you're the second prettiest, no shame in that." said Ella to comfort Sugar, unsuccessfully of course.

"What! I ain't no runner up!" screamed Sugar as she hit Ella. Ella tried to protest but with Sugar I think that would be impossible.

"Calm down, and Ella, stop picking fights with Sugar, up next Sky doing a scare." said Chris, another note: don't become interesting and cause him to tick you off.

"Sky, in order to earn a point you must drink an entire jug of mineral water." said Chris dramatically, please my brother would do that on a dare without the electric collars and million-dollar prize. Sky seemed to think so as well because she claimed it was no problem. Yet still had trouble when the challenge started, though she only had thirty seconds. She was almost going to lose with only fifteen seconds left but Shawn shook up the water and hosed it all in her mouth. And even though I saw a lot go on the ground and the fact that it wasn't even a full jug, their team still got a point. Sky got back up to her seat and did not look good at all.

"Everyone get down now!" whispered/yelled Jasmine to us, I didn't know what was going to happen but I wasn't going to start doubting her now. Sky's stomach was starting to growl like a lion, literally like a lion. Chris did the part for commercials while our team hid behind the log, as we were in firing range. We waited for the blow, which turned out to be very, very small.

"Huh? I though it get at least ten feet of air." said Jasmine, I did too considering that the water was not only carbonated but shaken up, maybe the air pressure would come out later, or little by little.

"That's it? Come on, Chris is trying to put on an entertaining show here." ah Topher, you're always looking out for the little people aren't you?

"Max, it is truth time." announced Chris. I was nervous again, Max's arrogance could lead way to a lie. The chicken came over to us and Max pulled his feet away.

"Uh, has this beast had its shots?"

"No, Max, for a point, what do you fear?" We were screwed, because I knew for a fact that his answer would be pure malarkey, I was proven right I the next second.

"I fear nothing." Is it just me or were the shocks getting worse?

"Not to question your hosting skills Chris, but Max and Rodney lied not the rest of us." For once I agree with Topher, but this was being used no doubt to make us want to vote the liars off even more.

It suddenly dawned on me of how much I didn't want a truth, I didn't exactly have anything to hide but there were defiantly things I didn't want the entire viewing world to know. But I think everyone else around me would be much more preferable for a truth.

"Sorry, it's a package deal, if one of you lies you all pay the price." says Chris; we all glare at Max and Rodney as a warning. "And next up we have Dave."

"Sure I go nothing to hide." he said, I wonder how this guy got chosen for the show, he isn't really interesting at all, maybe there weren't a lot of applicants for the season, for this show, I wouldn't be surprised.

"Doing a scare." oh, this would be a loss for their team fro sure, there was no way that guy could get his hands dirty, literally. Chris built up how scary the challenge was, I was actually almost concerned for him, but it turned out that he jus had to make out with Sky, or Shawn, who ran off for obvious reasons.

I knew that Dave liked Sky, and I knew that Sky was denying her liking for Dave, but I didn't really care about that, I was just frustrated that it would be an easy point for their team, no matter how awkward it was.

Unfortunately for them and fortunately for us the air from the mineral water came back up then, right in Dave's face, no point!

"Next up, Shawn, doing a scare." I'm pretty sure that the system is rigged so that our team gets truths we can't answer and their team gets dares that they can do. Shawn had to pick his nose and wipe it on Dave, which as you might have expected, cause a real fiasco, he had to chase Dave around and then he shot a very large amount of snot out on to Dave and the rest of his team, it was disgusting **(go back to this moment of the episode and watch team Kinosewak's reaction, it's pretty funny)** which meant no point for them. And somehow, thankfully, all the snot got fried off them when they got shocked.

Finally the other team got a truth, Ella had to tell us one thing she would change about herself. And as you would have guessed, it was the most precious thing ever. "I would change what ever is stopping me and Sugar," that would be Sugar and _I._ "from becoming the best of friends." All right, it was pretty sweet, someone needs to call Disney right now and tell them that one of their princess' is lost in the real world, and they need to come and get her before her sweetness gives us all cavities. Regardless I 'awed' with everyone else.

"I firmly believe that we were meant to be close." she finished; cue the abusive relationship.

"I firmly believe? I firmly believe! That's pageant talk, my talk, you're going down missy!" Shawn and Dave were then forced to restrain Sugar from doing any harm to her, I might not like her, but I didn't think she deserved this, or the shock that their team got.

"What was that for?" asked Dave.

"For scaring Clucky, and after what Ella just pulled I can only assume it was a lie." Ella don't argue with the man with the remote to the electric shock collars around your- too late. You know what I am just not going to care about this Ella/Sugar problem anymore; it's an advantage to our team.

"From here on in I am going to suggest better team playing, maybe then the score will get higher than 1-1." Personally I was just annoyed that there wasn't a higher score after all that shocking. "Remember what's at stake here, the losing team will be sending someone home, and I think I know who'll be going home if Maskwak loses." Said Chris as he shot a look at Ella, as of now I was safe from elimination if we won or not so I didn't care who won.

"But hey anything can happen, it's on to the lightning round!" this didn't sound good. Basically we had three minutes max to do what ever challenge or answer any question there was. First Sky had to put braces on a beaver, somehow she did it.

Next Rodney had to answer which teammate he could save if he could only save one, I was actually kind of interested in this one, no guy (that I know of) has ever liked me, and so it would be really sweet of him to say me. But his stuttering caused us to lose the point and gain a shock.

My turn was up next, wait, MY TURN?! "Beautify a bear!" what did that mean? Oh no, what was I supposed to do, there was a sleeping bear with lipstick, eye-shadow, mascara, and blush next to his face but I had never use any of those products in my life. I thought of my sister, she didn't go a day without having that stuff on her face, think, think! Okay, got it.

I managed to do the challenge with time to spare; there was no way I would be voted off even if we lost.

Then Jasmine had to feed an iguana with her mouth, she almost did but the iguana's tongue wrapped around her face, it was the second most disgusting I had seen all day, luckily we got a point, though I had to help her get the iguana off her face.

Then Rodney had to answer another question, Chris didn't even give him the question, he just saved time and shocked us, and there wasn't really a point to it.

Sugar had to pet a tarantula, but she... um... ate it. That goes up on the top of most disgusting things I had seen today. Their team got a point anyway, the score was 3-3.

"After all this pain and anguish you're still tied?" Tell me about it. "Makes it seem like it was all for nothing." No really? "And while I could do this all day, seriously, these are awesome, it's time for the game to end." We all breathed a sigh of relief. "Right after the sudden death round!"

Each team had to have a player defeat the other in a challenge, winner gets immunity loser sends someone home blah, blah, blah, yeah can we get these collars off so I can talk?

Our team had to send- Rodney.

"Not again." said Max.

"Hey, this is for the game, let's show some support." Said Jasmine.

"Ugh, fine, we believe in you, you blubbering buffoon." Wow Max, you could be head cheerleader with that spirit.

"Please not another truth question please!" said Rodney on his knees. Luckily there weren't any truths in the lightning round, but then Rodney opened his mouth.

A word of advice to everyone with at brain the size of a ladybug, don't aggravate someone who can shock you! Also don't get the people who can get you voted off shocked.

The other team had Ella come up; the challenge was untying a bag with the remote to shock the opposite team. Very funny Chris, to break the tie we had to un-tie a bag. I would laugh if I didn't have a shock collar choking me. Everyone else was cheering for Rodney but I knew it was pointless, he could never un-tie the bag with his big fingers.

We lost, and boy was that chicken mad, I was sure that all the hair on my arms and legs had fried off by that point, finally they burned out, I knew exactly who I would be voting for.

On the way back I don't think anyone felt like doing anything but lying down and taking a nap. Even Jasmine came down to use her bed. Rodney knew he was going home so he was moping around, but when someone has you shocked so many times you feel no compassion for said person. I landed face first on my bed and fell right to sleep.

Sammy woke me up a few hours later and handed me some nuts for dinner. We followed the rest of the groups to the elimination ceremony.

"Thanks for not ratting on me." she said out of earshot of the others.

"You're just lucky that you didn't get ousted during the challenge. Don't think about what the others said about you, once they know it's you they'll realize that you're not worse than your sister and all feel really bad about them selves. Also Chris doesn't seem to have a problem with it since it's obvious he knows already." I said as I finished the food.

"Yeah, I guess, well thanks anyway." she said as we lined up for voting. I was the last one to vote (Rodney) and headed to the second front seat.

"The following team Kinosewak members are safe, Topher, Jasmine, Max, and Amy." wait, why was I in the bottom two? Who voted for me? It couldn't have been Rodney, was there an alliance I didn't know about? Were Jasmine and Sammy playing me? I felt my breathing growing heavy.

"Rodney, you could be going home because you shocked your team repeatedly all because you failed to tell the simple truth. Scarlett, you could be going home because, well, cause you uh, um, fine! It's Rodney, eat up." even though I knew I wasn't going home it was still a relief.

Rodney was loaded into the cannon and said his very confusing goodbyes.

"I'm not surprised that I'm the one leaving, after playing with people's hearts the way I did."

"If you mean by restarting them several times, than yes." Said Chris, and no kidding.

"But since I'm leaving I may as well come clean, Jasmine, Scarlett, Amy, please understand, this that I mean that you I mean there's love and raccoon poop and hey with all the shocking and ba-cak! Because chicken I love girl island three uh-oh yeah!" nothing has ever made so little sense than that and with those words of balderdash he was shot out of the cannon.

Today had been exhausting, and with that, I went straight for bed, no confessional tonight.

**Thanks for reading please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so glad that so many of you like this fic, such praise! I'm going to try to get more of Scarlett's perspective on things so it's not just the script. Also, do you think we can get up to 35 reviews by the end of this chapter? Fingers crossed!**

**Episode 5- A Blast From the Past**

Because of the power nap I had yesterday I woke up refreshed for once, I hoped that this would last throughout the challenge today. As always I got the water for the others, this time the water was located in where it was the first time I got the water. I returned it to the shelter quickly because I had a plan in mind.

Yesterday Chris had announced that there were only ten of us left so it was time to think strategy. Eventually there would only be a few people left and we would have to merge teams, I tried to guess who would be going to the merge considering that there would be about six or seven people in the merge.

Jasmine, Sky, and I- Definitely

Topher and Ella- not if Chris can help it.

Dave- even though he's not a good competitor there were other people on his team more likely to be voted off, so probably.

Shawn- No idea, probably since he's proved himself useful in the challenges.

Sugar- Probably not.

Max- I hope so, but I'll explain why later.

Sammy-?

I didn't know what would happen when Sammy got discovered, because that was inevitable, but would the team vote her off? So far the only people who I think liked her were Jasmine and I, on our team that is, but if we stuck together we could vote the guys off, this however contradicted to my plan.

My plan was to form an alliance with a weak player and get to the finale with said player, so far Max was the most tolerable as weak players went. If I could act like I was impressed with his 'evilness' then I could trap him into a false sense of security. Then I would dominate him into the finale. Though I had to still prove myself useful to the team to avoid elimination as we were on a losing streak.

I climbed up to the girl's side and went to wake Sammy up. But then I noticed her sleeping patterns; I grabbed a piece of paper and started observing her. Wow that sounded weird.

She had a very odd breathing pattern, she breathed in through her mouth twice and then through her nose once. She had a slight drool coming out of the right side of her mouth; there were some strands of hair in her mouth, gross. Other than that she was very silent. I saw her stir and quickly hid them before she woke up. I shook her as a cover up.

"What time is it?" she groaned.

"How should I know?" I say as we make our way down to the others. I make a point to sit next to Max as we start to eat.

"What do you think the challenge is going to be?" asks Topher nonchalantly.

"Something awful knowing Chris." said Jasmine.  
"Actually it will probably be a water based challenge since we haven't had one yet." I say.

"Silly girl," said Max, "They can't film us underwater."

"They can if they have water-proof cameras." I point out.

"Well why would they have those, cameras can't swim."

Excuse him ladies and gentlemen, he suffers from the common problem of being a complete moron, I cringe for you.

After that I just tried to tune out any thing else he said and just nodded. "_One million dollars, one million dollars, one million dollars." _I thought to myself, just hang on.

"Wakey wakey campers, everyone gather round by the lake," I guess I was right about the water challenge. As he said, we made our way down to the lake, I followed behind Max in the line we formed, he was writing things down and muttering to himself, no doubt trying to conquer the world, do you think that's how it started for Hitler? Writing in a notebook and muttering to himself at summer camp? We were almost to the lake when I decided to approach him.

"Professor Abomination, too soft. Dr. Repugnance, too smelly. Little Mister Dreadulocks, me likey." okay, not trying to take over the world but he was finding an equally stupid past time, nicknames. None of which really made sense since you had to earn the titles of Doctor and Professor.

"Working on a new name?" I asked.

"Yes, I've already got my catch phrase: Time to Evil! But I still require a sinister moniker." he said, he didn't suspect a thing, not that I expected he would.

"They all sound so good, how will you decide?" I reply.

"Silly girl, one doesn't pick an evil name, the evil name picks you-" he bumped into Topher. Topher was dumbfounded by Chris, who had shaved his facial shadow, and this was apparently a big deal. There was a dramatic backdrop and a fan blowing his hair; to be honest he just looked creepy with that plastic smile. Thankfully Chef stopped at Chris' command.

"Chris you look different today." said Topher.

"Just my natural youth shinning through." said Chris through his robotic smile; Topher must have commented on Chris' age recently, oh the things they do for each other.

"No you defiantly did something, oxygen sleep chamber?" for a guy obsessed with Chris he sure is oblivious.

"No."

"Hydrochloric acid peel?"

"Nope."

"Elastin protein tablets? Antioxidant firming serum?" what was half this stuff?

"No and uh uh."

"Is this the challenge? We got to make up kooky words?" asked Sugar as she then proceeded to utter complete nonsense.

"Great job Sugar, my turn, uh, CAT! Oh you're so much better at this than I am." said a desperate Ella.

Chris then blew a loud air- horn through his megaphone, which was pointless since we were only a few feet away from him and yelled, "Silence!" Topher snapped his finger just now figuring it out. "Today we will be laughing as you risk your lives in the smash, splash, one, two, three, x dash. Players have to cross the beams, grab a dueling stick from the other end of the dock then bring it back to yours and place it on the board. Two dueling sticks make an x, three x's wins the challenge." it seemed simple enough, but from the show's reputation you should never say that out loud. Max was already rubbing his hand as he said, "I have a diabolical scheme for thi-" "Anyone that messes with the other team's sticks will result in them losing the challenge." Chris interrupted, "Never mind." said Max with his arms crossed.

"Only one member per team may cross at a time, if you land in the lake that turn gets you no points, so use that dueling stick to swat your opponent into the water." well I was going to use it to floss but I guess I can use them for that as well. "This will be awesome to see."

"What is your fascination with seeing us hurt each other?" asked Sammy, why isn't that the million dollar question? Jasmine whispered something to her. "If anyone gets my hair wet they're dead." said Sammy as Amy, she shouldn't worry, these people can't tell the difference between the colors blue and black, literally.

"Any particular order we go in?" asked Dave.

"You decide you're own order, but each team member must go at least once." well I guess that meant we couldn't use Jasmine all the time.

"Um, where's Shawn?" asked Sky, and she was right, I hadn't even noticed, he's usually quiet until someone brings up zombies and he goes completely crazy.

"He's probably lost in the woods, you know how this island can get, confusing." said Chris as he sent Chef to go find him and they speed off on their boat.

"I hope he's okay, no that I care, he's not on my team." said Jasmine.

"If he doesn't get here in time he's got an automatic date with the cannon." said Chris as Chef dropped him off at a wooden platform, "Plus another player on the team will be done-zo, that means Maskwak looses two tonight." Well this could turn out good for us. "It's game time, swim to your docks and wait for my signal to start." Well Amy, your hair will get wet after all, sorry. And mine too, oh well.

We all swam to the docks, the water was cold and there were many dangerous aquatic animals in it; I guess it was al least good to get our clothes mostly washed. We all climbed up on to our dock.

"What a mockery, evil should never have to swim." complained Max.

"Any new brilliant gadget to unleash on team Maskwak?"

"All I have is this wire, you can't make something from nothing fool." he said as he held up a bent, gold, wire. I already had a plan, but Chris said no tampering with the other poles... I looked in the water, this could work.

"You should go first Jasmine," said Sammy to a vacant Jasmine, she started snapping her fingers. "Hello, earth to unofficial team leader." That seemed to get her out of her chance but she started stuttering.

"I'll go first," volunteered Topher, "we had to balance books on out head in my on camera boys class, this'll be a synch." what's the betting you couldn't read any of those books? The other team seemed to have decided on Dave so we would be victorious. Chris blew the air horn and told us to start.

Topher was narrating throughout his run to the sticks (surprise, surprise) and Chris yelled at him to shut it (surprise, surprise). Both Dave and Topher managed to get their sticks and were yelling a battle cry to the other side.

They didn't even touch each other. Such a disappointment, but we got a stick nonetheless.

"Start hurting each other, or I'll get bored and that will be bad news for all of you." Chris announced, was it wrong that I kind of agreed?

The other team picked Sugar to go next, her larger weight and aggressive nature would be hard to beat so Sammy would have to get out of her way entirely by going fast. If she couldn't avoid Sugar then she would have to go for the legs and try to trip her. Jasmine whispered something to her and they set off.

"Mom hates you!"

"Pixie wanna-be!"

This could be interesting

"You ain't never goanna be nothing but a donkey!"

"You're the worst sister ever!"

By this point Sugar had put Sammy in a headlock but I didn't know exactly what was going to happen.

"Not bad, but I'm still bored, bring in Scuba-

Bear." Chris said as he pushed a button on a remote and what ensued was not good at all, although it wasn't very illogical since bears aren't naturally hostile, but a bear jumped out of the water and attacked Sugar, okay not really attacked but pushed her into the water. Luckily this gave Sammy time to run across and deliver the stick to our side.

"Amy completes team Kinosewak's first x!" said Chris, we had to get a head of team Maskwak, and I had to put my plan in action through Max.

"You should go next." I say as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let that bear fill up on the others first." he said indignantly.

"And miss out on an opportunity for evil? If you wrap that wire around the stick it will act as a conductor then all you'll need is a power source." I needed to use words that her would understand so he would know what to do, if he didn't know about this then there is no hope for humanity.

"Electrocuting myself is more self evil than EVIL." I think you have harm and evil mixed up, they do happen to be different thing even though they have the same connotation.

"If you hold if by the rubber padding you won't get shocked, go, I'll find the electricity, unless you'd rather wait for someone else to pull off the plan first." This was the best persuasion I could do, if I convinced him to do it then not only would I gain his trust but he would become too self confidant, but it obviously did work.

"What! Never!" he quickly ran across the dock to get the stick as he passed a skipping...Ella. This was just too easy and too sweet.

He wrapped the wire around the stick pole as I put the plan into action; I took one stick from our X and reached down into the water to pull out the electric eel. The rest of the team was cheering as I threw the eel to his poll, I screamed, "Max!" but then I coughed right after. The team looked at me weird, "Pardon me." I said awkwardly.

I could see that Max almost missed the eel but it did attach to the poll, he held it over his head by the rubber part and shouted, "TIME TO EVIL!" You know I thought it would sound less stupid if he had a fighting stick with and electric eel attached to it in his hands; it doesn't. Ella stupidly held out her stick to defend herself but this just gave Max an easier leeway to touch her poll with his.

She got electrocuted so bad that she was in the air for 2.86 seconds and then fell in the water! Why was I so happy about that? Anyway, point for us!

"Looks like Max just found his mojo." at least someone appreciated this.

"Evil mojo." commented Max. Chris then did the commentary and commercial break stuff as Max added a poll to our lead. Jasmine was still distracted so that meant I had to go next, up against Sky. I was done for.

Sky is one of those perfect girls who everyone likes except for the people who find goody-goody attitudes really annoying, I happen to be one of those people. But she wasn't to be underestimated because there's no denying that she has some serious skills. And she also was a big believer in fair play, something I hadn't exactly been demonstrating. I started running across the dock as she went across hers.

"I saw what you did, see you on the way back cheater -deamer." first off what? Secondly, I knew that Sky was mad at me so that meant that she would swing hard, the inertia caused by the mass of the head of the stick would mean that if I could find a balancing point to hit her I could knock her off completely. She ran at me like a bull as I slid to a lower area where she couldn't hit me and I hit her on her femur bone. She fell in to the water like a charm, I got us another point and that secured myself being still in the game even if we lost, unlikely as that. I did feel kind of bad when Sky had to swim away from the bear.

Finally it was Jasmine's turn to go up against Dave, I thought for a fact that she was going to cream him but she just stood there while the little pipsqueak knocked her out. What. The. Heck?

The next one Topher and Sky both made it across with a stick, we only needed one more. I didn't know why we only went when the other team went; the only rule was that you couldn't have more than one person go from your side.

For hopefully the last round Max and Ella went, I was going to use the eel tactic again but they all swam away. Unfortunately while he was taunting Ella Max got thrown off the dock by the bear. But why didn't someone else go when he was here. To be honest I was starting to get bored of the whole thing, I guess it can be entertaining when you watch it but when you're actually there this stuff just gets dull. Though I guess it was fun to see Chris almost get eaten by the bear.

And low and behold here was Shawn, who was covered in garbage, wow I guess I was really out of contact with the current fashion trends. He also started sniffing his team members for some reason. Chris announced that Shawn needed to participate to avoid elimination; I guess he learned his lesson from that Noah guy in season one. And to this Shawn said something very, um, interesting.

"Game, this ain't no game crazy man, it's life and death!" Ladies and gentlemen, Shawn has gone insane, Shawn has gone insane, I don't know if he ever was to begin with but right now Shawn has gone insane.

Jasmine decided to go for our team, I didn't know if that was such a good idea since she and Shawn are sort of in a kind of relationship thing, she might blow the challenge for us, sadly I was proven right.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked harshly from the water, and if I were in her position I would be p-off too. The fact still remained that the game was tied, we sent Sammy and the other team sent Sugar, there was no knowing where this would go. The guys were chanting for her as Amy, I did too to avoid suspicion but I don't think it was very motivating for her.

And then something totally unexpected and completely annoying happened, right out of no where, a sea weed covered Amy popped up out of the water. Things were tense between the twins to put it very, very lightly. And everyone was confused aside Jasmine and I; I thought that more people knew.  
"Team Maskwak wins." oh ****, all that work for naught.

We made our way back, defeated, I didn't know who I was going to vote off but I did feel that I was safe. I walked alongside Max and in front of Jasmine.

"I must thank you for your contribution, minor as it was to my glorious invention of supreme evil." he said to me, I tried to act modest as offended as I was.

"Oh it was nothing." I shrug my shoulders.

"No really, you have proven yourself un-useless, and therefore somewhat worthy of becoming my new sidekick." I stopped, sIdeKIck?! ... That was what was going through my brain, I ran straight to the confessionals.

"Sidekick?" I say threateningly before I growl. No, I wasn't anyone's sidekick; I was the mastermind puppeteer that pulled his strings without his noticing. Even though I was making sure he thought himself great, nobody, NOBODY, calls me a sidekick. I took a deep breath, I could deal with this, and it was crucial to win his trust. I think back to the game and decide to say things that would be put in the middle of the episodes, I think back to what I did to Sky, "The laws of force and motion are simple, with Sky being the pivid point I knew the inertia caused by the mass of the dueling stick would-" I paused when I realized that no one would have a clue what I was talking about. "She swung too hard and fell down." I decide not to say anything about the eel thing because people probably could figure that one our by themselves, I don't say anything bad about anyone either in case someone saw these, I thought of only one thing to say, "Samey's been pretending to be Amy this whole time, I thought we all knew that."

I walked out feeling much more relaxed I went to the shelter. Everyone was there with the exception of the twins; I'm guess they were off fighting somewhere. I sat next to Topher because I didn't want to sit next to Max.

"Where's Jasmine?" I ask him. He pointed up to the shelter; I heard some grunting noises as I climbed up. She was punching a pillow in the girl's side and her hair was askew.

"Um Jasmine, would you mind explaining this ireful and spontaneous tantrumatic behavior?" I inquire. She realizes my presence and quickly stopped.

"Oh hi Scarlett, nothing's wrong I was just, um, fluffing this pillow." she says weakly.

"Your mad at Shawn aren't you?" I ask, even though I knew the answer was yes.

"That's ridiculous, I would never-" she stopped protesting once she realized that it was futile. "Yeah I did it, just don't vote me off tonight, I only did it because I didn't want him to go." I wish I could tell her that he probably wouldn't be voted off but it was obvious that he would have been if the Maskwaks had lost.

"Well the obvious way to make sure that he knows not to take you for granted again is to give him absolutely no tolerance or sympathy, he's on the other team." I needed to make sure that her head was in the game, not floating off thinking about Shawn, "Besides, most of the relationships on this show ended up in breaking up or the couple were psychopaths."

"Are you calling me insane?" she asked indignantly.

"No, I'm just saying that it's not a good idea to get in a relationship with someone you're competing with, especially if he would pick the game over you, give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Your right, from now on no more Miss Nice Girl. Shawn is going to get It." she said dangerously. Now that she was focused our victories would be coming back, she looked at me worriedly, "Do you think I'll be voted off?"

"You're our best player, the unofficial team leader, it would be an extreme mistake to vote you off now." the better strategy would be to vote her off when there were only seven or eight people left, when it would be close to the merge.

"Thanks Scarlett, I feel a lot better now, so who do you think will be voted off?"

"One of the twins, though Chris might just kick both of them off since one of them was already eliminated." she sighs, even though I think she knew.

"Yeah, I'm goanna go talk to Samey." and with that she left.

I did feel bad that Sammy was going to leave, but this was a game and people were inevitably going to leave. This wasn't Girl Scout camp, this was the modern day version of the Hunger Games. Being the last person standing was everyone's goal weather they wanted to admit it or not.

I lay down on my bed and tried to rest a little before elimination this evening but the bed was so uncomfortable. I knew that I was going to vote for Amy but a small part of me wanted to vote for Max, okay a large part of me, but I needed him for strategy.

I climbed down to the rest of the team when Topher announced that Jasmine and _Samey _got the food. I was glad that the others were acknowledging her now, but she was still going home.

The team was arranged in a circle around the food like always, in the order of Sammy, Topher, Max, Amy, and Jasmine. I sat in between Max and Topher while the tension filled the air. We ate in silence before Chris called us to the elimination area.

We filled in one by one, I was second to last since we went in alphabetical order. I walked in finally feeling nervous and cast my vote.

As soon as Topher finished I realized that the other team was there as well, probably to collect their reward. Well it was as reward-esc as it could get being in this game.

"Oh and Ella,"

"Yes?"

"You sing again, you're off the show, got it? Good." Halleluiah!

"Now one of you gots to go, Max," I sighed even though I didn't vote for him. "Topher and Scarlett, you're safe." chemically processed food had never tasted so good.

"Jasmine, you had a chance to win it for your team but you let your emotions cloud your mind," who are you Yoda? "It stopped your intimidating psychic to do its job." with that she stood up even thought there was no way she was going home. "Let's get this over with."

"Hopefully you learned from your mistake. You're safe." he said as he tossed her a marshmallow.

My prediction about both twins being eliminated was correct but not before Sammy tried to pose as Amy for the second time.

I said goodbye to Sammy and I was sad to see her go, but hey, two more players gone, I'm getting closer by the day.

**So how did you guys like this chapter, do me a favor if you haven't already done this, go check out my other story Comfort and tell me what you think of the Harold/Scarlett pairing, if you like it then write more stories for them, spread the Scarold!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my God thank you so much for the reviews guys! Over 30! Sorry for the late update but I haven't had access to a computer for a few days. One question for you guys, what other seasons in a character's perspective do you want to see? I will defiantly be doing season 3 in Noah's perspective after I finish this and On The Run. The rules are that the character has to be someone I don't find annoying or boring (I'll make a list in my bio) and they have to be in the season for at least 8 episodes. **

**Karts of Sugar Rush- That's kind of my plan with this, I think it was kind of weak that they basically said that Scarlett was evil all along, I think it would have made more sense that she was going insane. I thought that was the route that they were going, I think this will weaken her character in future seasons.**

**P.T. Piranha- Thanks for the critique but could you be more specific? Also I think that an author admitting they have flaws is a good way to get feedback to make their story better. And I do use spell check, I read through the story and I see a few places that I sort of misspelled words, I did apparently type words that were words I did not mean to write.**

**Jackninja- I would like to meet you. Mwa ha ha ha.**

**Applause2014, DeloraDerp, Love Stories Fan, and SargentEpsilon- Thank you so much you amazing people!**

**Episode 6- Mo' Monkey Mo' Problem**

Last night one of the twins had left their sleeping mask so I used it to help myself go to sleep, I had stayed awake for a while being terrified due to the fact that there was one less sane person on the island. Eventually I got to sleep but was woken up to the hellish nightmare I didn't have, that plus being poked repeatedly by a stick.

** "**Hello? You there sidekick, enough laying about," just ignore it and it will go away, just ignore it and it will go away. "Up, up, up," it's about to give up, just a few more seconds. "Uuuuuuppppp!" oh for God sake. I begrudgingly sat up and took the night mask off while I gave a death glare to an oblivious Max who was saying, "Fetch food for my face, then I'll teach you more in the ways of evil." he then walked away as I fought the urge to strangle him. How is it possible for someone to be so idiotic, so annoying, and so necessary all at once? When I win the million the first thing I'm buying is a restraining order. Never the less I figured that I could at least get food for all of us since Samey wasn't here any more.

I didn't see Jasmine anywhere so I would have to gather on my own, someone else could get the water.

Max is slowly turning into the most annoying person I have ever met, and I lived with my brother for 14 years, though the last 6 have been kind of peaceful. I don't mind when someone calls me 'bookworm' or 'egghead' or anything that just says that I'm much smarter than them, but I can't stand it when someone even thinks that they're smarter than I am. Everyone who has thought that has paid deeply.

_I sat next to Alex Colin in advanced English about a year ago, he was a junior and I was a freshman taking junior classes. I had an almost immediate dislike for him. The bell rang and the teacher started taking roll call._

_ When the teacher got to his name that was when it happened. _

_ "Alex Colin?"_

_ "Here, and um Mr. O'Neil?"_

_ "Yes Alex?" _

_ "I think one of the freshman mixed up her classrooms." he pointed to me and the whole class laughed, I just rolled my eyes as Mr. O'Neil started looking through his clipboard._

_ "Um, actually Alex, Scarlett here has been accepted to taking a junior level English class, I think it shows real growth in personal levels of intelligence." I could tell right off the bat that this was the sort of teacher who was like a kindergarten teacher mixed with a therapist who got their degree online. _

_ Weeks past and I easily became the top of every class (besides from gym) and Alex grew jealous since he used to be the top of his class. One day in history he got hold of my English paper that I had succeeded him at. The grade was a perfect 100% of course, his was only 91%. _

_ "You might think you're such a big deal, but in reality the teachers just take pity on the freshman whose own grade got sick of her. I'm smarter than you and you know it, unless you're too stupid to realize something so obvious." I knew this wasn't true, but I kept my poker face on as I took my paper from him.  
Wrong as he was he would pay for his words._

_ And to this date nobody knows how Alex's hair turned a permeate green._

I didn't I it would come to the point where I would do something like that but worse to Max before I won, there were cameras everywhere so I couldn't get away clean.

I walked to a deeper part of the woods as I tried to find some sort of food substance. In time I found a tree of bananas, peculiar since that was a more tropical kind of fruit, a.k.a you wouldn't find it in or anywhere near Canada.

I could find any way to get it down with a stick, not one that I could lift or that could reach. And I also couldn't climb the tree because I suck at climbing. Instead I took a nearby board and made a small and simple catapult, I took a sharp rock and positioned it at exactly a 34.78-degree angle. I took another rock, which I estimated was about an ounce and dropped it a yard above the spot on the catapult where I wanted it to land. Once I dropped it the sharp rock sailed across the air and cut the bananas right off the tree. That should be enough.

I was making my way back to camp but I made a detour at the confessionals, I sat down as I put the bananas on the floor.

"Yeah he's starting to annoy me, hanging out with him is like trying to teach a dog who think's it's the master."

I exited the confessionals and headed to the team. They were all (meaning the four of us that were left) eating food that Jasmine had brought. I sat down with them as I passed out the bananas, it was about now that I realized how sick I was of eating nothing but fruit. We needed to win the challenge today just for the reward. Even if it was gross it would at least be some kind of fresh meat. Regardless I finished the two bananas as did everyone else, I stood up after Max and followed him to the forest.

"What evil deed are we commencing today?" I asked as I caught up to him.

"Later minion," I cringed, "there is something very troubling that we need to work on." We stopped when we were far enough from Topher and Jasmine.

"And what would that be?" he scoffed at my 'ignorance'.

"Well it's obvious, you have no EVIL name." he said, I was just glad that he wasn't stupidly insulting my intelligence. If I could have any 'super villain' name it would have to be something cool like The Homo Sapien Head Organ or the

"Of course, I would suggest-"

"No, no, the traditional sidekick name is given by the master, so I have been thinking long and hard about what sort of named would suit you, now I'm going to recite the names I have come up with and you can choose the one you like the best." he took out a piece of paper from his pocket and started reading off it.

"The Number Two, Red-haired Second in Command, The Four Eyed Subordinate, Yellow Covered Female, The Diabolical Batgirl, The-" okay, no, forget it, all my sympathies and tactics aside, he was going home, tonight, no questions asked. I had to convince the team to vote for him and I had an idea.

"Yeah that sounds great Max, it's too bad that the rest of the team doesn't appreciate your genius. I suppose Topher is too busy going under Jasmine's lead."

"Yes that Australian feindness, she must go!"

"I don't even think that she knows how evil you are, just yesterday she was saying how she wasn't threatened by you at all."

"You're right, she has to go, tonight! I'll make sure the last thing she remembers from this game is the EVIL of-"

Fortunately for me it was time for the challenge.

"Hey teams, proceed to the meeting area, it's time for me to laugh at your pain, and there will also be a challenge." We both made our way to the meeting area.

"We'll pick up this issue later, even though scarlet is a color of

EVIL it doesn't really have a spark to it." he said, as though the name max did have an evil spark to it.

"Actually Scarlett is an English surname referring to the occupational meaning of one that sells cloth." I said as I did in my audition.

"Like I said, not very evil-ish." he said after giving a blank stare.

When we got to the meeting area all but Shawn, Dave, and Ella had arrived. It killed me that they had more members on their team than we did (even if it was only one person) and we took our place at or team log. There was a random vending machine in between the logs.

"Hey, where were you guys?" whispered Jasmine to me.

"Discussing, um, tactics." I said.

"Yeah, all right." she said as though not convinced, what was I supposed to say, Hawaii? It didn't really matter since she was distracted. "Hey, something's weird with this island, those trees were closer yesterday, and that mountain wasn't there before." she pointed out. I had noticed similar, mysterious traits of the island, like when the water sources moved or the never-ending supply of fresh fruit even though most of it wasn't in season or the fact that the trees and mountains did move like she said. Of course, the island was artificial! How could I have been so oblivious? If that was true then there must be some sort of power source controlling the island, if I could find it then I could take control of the island, I could have an entire man-made island all to myself, I could just predict the tourism and the profit. After collage of course, though I really would prefer a career in science and technology, the island business could be sort of a hobby.

"And I am a hundred percent sure that you are a few koalas short of a swarm." said Chris nonsensically, koalas lived on their own not in a group, even if they did it would be a pack or a bundle, not a swarm, swarms were for organisms like bees or wasps. Jasmine had the same idea.

"A swarm of koalas?"

"Coo-coo clock." sang Sugar.

"No really something's not-" but she was cut off by her zombie freak in shining armor.

"Jasmine," Shawn came running up with a handful of wild flowers, "I need to tell you how I feel." Wow, what a typical male remark, also Jasmine is not your therapist Shawn. Still, this was the moment where Jasmine would prove whether or not she could hold her own.

"Me first," she said fiercely as she swatted the flowers out of his hands, this was too perfect, "I want you to stay away from me, we clear? Good." spoken like a true independent woman.

We waited another few minutes for Ella and Dave to come, I was getting so bored, Max was quietly rambling so I just nodded to make it seem like I was listening.

"I am giving Ella and Dave one more minute or their cannon food." said Chris angrily. One, two, three, four... oh we all know that he never keeps his promises.

`"Hey while we're waiting you and me can have a host off." said Topher, and that would be you and _I_ Topher. Also was a host off really a thing that needed to exist?

"Hey that's a horrible idea." just what I was thinking, should I be concerned?

Ella finally came down and she confessed some soap opera/ Disney movie tragic romance thing blah, blah, blah, blah. I didn't really know why they were fighting over Dave in the first place, the guy was so annoying, and I couldn't stand five minutes with the guy yet these two were this keen on getting in a relationship with him? If these were the kind of guys that girls swooned over now-a-days then I am seriously considering withdrawing myself from the human race.

Eventually Dave did finally show up (far off from a minute) and there was yet even more of the soap opera drama with him and Sky.

"Today's challenge is called snack attack, this vending machine only takes gold coins, the first team to get their gold coin into the machine wins. And get something to eat." What's the betting that the coins were actually chocolate?

"That sound's easy enough." oh you stupid, imprudent, idiotic, foolhardy, moronic-

"I was hoping one of you would say something like that, Chef." said person opened a box with two monkeys that climbed out of it. I was just glad they didn't chose a more dangerous animal, then again they could be robotic...

"I'm giving the coins to Allophones and Betty here." he said as he gave a coin to each monkey. "Who are now going to run away." and the said monkeys did the said thing. That's why there were bananas this morning, why didn't we save any?! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"They're getting away!" exclaimed Sky.

"Let's go." said Jasmine as she stood up, but Chris had other plans.

"Stop! Nobody move! The monkey's have a head start, team Kinosewak's monkey has a blue necklace, Maskwak's is in the pink one." Sugar the proceeded to (and quite disturbingly) throw herself onto the vending machine as she began licking the glass... it's official, this is the loony bin, someone get me out, I don't belong here. "Sugar, step away from the vending machine. Okay, you can go after your monkeys right...now!" We all ran off (besides from Sugar and Ella) to get our monkeys. The smart way to do it was set a trap of course, Max and I followed Jasmine who shouted, "Come on, that monkey could be halfway to Pressman by now." I didn't know where Topher was but that was one of my last concerns, though it was on Jasmine's top priorities as she stopped, we went over instinctively

"Now's your chance to upstage Jasmine." I say to Max.

"I for one am done taking orders form you Chaz-man, heeeeee-ya!" he started randomly swatting his arms up and down, I think it was supposed to be intimidating but I'm not sure.

"Never mind, I'll do it myself." she then picked Max up and hung him up by his tidy-whites from a tree branch, even though she wasn't mad at him it was so worth it. Even though we lost time.

"Evil will not be slowed by a mere wedgie." Then he fell, with a chunk of his underwear still hanging onto the tree, luckily his shirt covered his, um, exposed area.

"Max, do you know why she isn't intimidated by you?" I ask.

"Because she is a dumb face disease and is a stinky, bad person." Way to use your big boy insults Max.

"No, it's because you are not embracing your true evil."

He gasped before 'threateningly' saying, "How dare you."

"True evil does not discriminate, it is evil to all, if Jasmine and Topher will not show you the respect you deserve, teach them a lesson." I say, egging him on.

"Yes, yes, an evil lesson I shall show them the meaning of respect."

And his pants fell down, letting the world (and unfortunately me) see all the evil in his pants. What did I do to deserve this? Thankfully he pulled them up as quickly as possible. "That never happened."

"What never happened?" I ask, very disturbed.

"When my pants just- oh never mind, so my idea to get revenge on them is to get two balloons and a coconut, then we can-"

"Yeah that sounds great, I was thinking more along the lines of a trap, say maybe capturing them with a net." I say. He took a moment to mull it over.

"Wait, I have a better plan, we'll set a net for them to walk over then spring it and capture them until they bow down to me."

"Brilliant." I say in a monotone. If that did happen then the team would be so mad at him that they would vote him off, but I didn't know how to make him admit it.

"Now, I'm pretty sure that I have a net in one of my hiding places here, aha!" He pulled out a large net from a hole in the ground. He handed it to me.

"Now you start building the trap while I go find some new pants." I was thankful and annoyed at the same time. I started working on the trap regardless. Note to self- start despising Max more. I had to climb a couple trees, got a whole lot of blisters, and also rope burn, but in the end I successfully made a net trap, I was already covering it with leaves when Max came back. He 'complimented' the trap as "acceptable", we finished moments later.

"The trap is set, once the team has the coin, they'll come back this way to the vending machine," he then went into a dewy eyed and creepy impersonation, "Ooh we're goanna win and Max is a loser ha, ha. Snap! They'll be hoisted up into the air. "Oh help us Max we're losers now." "Not until you bow to my evilosity and make me your leader."

"Finally, you'll get the respect you deserve." I say.

"Oh of course we'll serve you Max you're amazing and smart and handsome." "Don't forget charismatic." "Oh of course we were just getting to that." Oh for the love of- was this what he was thinking about when he was finding his pants?

"We should go find Jasmine now." I yell as I start to walk off. He kept doing his routine before shouting, "Wait! I haven't finished acting out what's going to happen." He ran after me as we went to find Jasmine. It wasn't that hard since we followed the cries of her signature 'Noooooo'.

We followed the sound to a very large tree filled with identical monkeys.

"Come on, which one of you has it?" she asked.

"Does this mean any one of these monkeys could be our monkey?" I asked, really hoping for a no. Unfortunately she held up the blue necklace as an answer. Max snatched it and demanded from the monkeys, "Who does this belong to? Speak!" What followed was the single most revolting thing I have ever seen. The monkeys let out a, well I think the joke is obvious, s*** -ton of waste on Max.

"Eww! They're throwing mud!" Really, I mean, come on.

"That isn't mud." said Jasmine.

"Well of course it's mud, what else could it-" yeah, that's when it hits you, if you're really, really, really dense. He screamed so loud it shook the island, then ran off to clean himself. **(I could barely write this part because I was laughing so much, I know it's immature but his reaction is so freaking hilarious.)**

"What are we going to do?" asked Jasmine as Topher arrived and she had to explain our predicament to him, but I was already coming up with a plan. The monkey is known for copying certain stimuli, if we could somehow get the monkey to throw us the coin we could still win, we didn't need the monkey after all. Once Max arrived clean I announced my plan

"Our best chance to find which monkey has the coin is by conducting a neuro-scientific experiment, I mean it's no secret that there's hyper activity in the muroneurons of primates right? Ha, ha." They all stared blankly at me, ho could they not understand such an obvious statement? "We play monkey see, monkey do." They all complimented me as the elementary students they were. "Do any of you have coins?"

"I have some." said Topher as he pulled out some quarters, congratulations, you aren't completely useless after all. We all stood in a row as they followed Jasmine's command.

"Come on monkeys, raise your hands in the air." Everyone (including the monkeys) did so.

"Cool guy double point to the camera." said Topher, same response, still good. Except for the king of incompetence (Max).

I pulled out the coin as the others (besides from Max of course) and I shouted, "Throw the coin in the air!" The three of us flipped the coin as one monkey from the tree did the same as Jasmine caught it.

"Ha, gotcha, thanks mate. Let's go!" the three of us ran off, leaving Max. I sincerely hoped that the other team hadn't beaten us. Max caught up to us moments later and I realized something.

"Max, what did you use to mark the trap?" I ask out of the other's earshot.

"No need to mark the location, I know precisely where it is." But that was before I spotted the large patch of leaves. We were ALL hoisted up into the trap, well at least there would be no chance of us winning, we could vote off the little twat. I originally wanted everyone but Max in the trap so I would be 100% safe, but there was no way he would give me credit anyway. Yet there was still the chance they would draw it back to me, I had to make Max fully admit it, but how? I cast an annoyed glare at him none-the-less.

"See there it is now." he said sheepishly.

"Uuhhgg!" yelled Jasmine, I bet Sky made this trap.

"Wrong fool, it was I, ME!" Too easy. I heard music below us and saw the other team go under us, with a bear for some reason, I wished that they would go faster so we could loose. Wait, Ella was singing, wouldn't she be eliminated? Maybe we could get two annoying people off for the price of one.

"I've never seen such a happy bear, not even in cereal commercials," said Topher, because that was defiantly the thing to be concerned about right now.

"If we loose this challenge guess who I'm voting for." said Jasmine angrily.

"Um, not a mind reader." said Max obliviously, I couldn't help but smirk.

"Unbelievable!" she then tried to tear the ropes apart unsuccessfully. "How do we get down?"

"Escape is impossible, this trap was built by the world's most evil mind, there is no escape." Said Max, right before the rope broke and we fell to the ground. We quickly started running to the vending machine, even if we don't loose the team will be angry enough with him to vote him off next time.

When we got to the vending machine place the other team was already there but they were taking a long time, Jasmine would have made it if Sugar didn't perfectly throw it into the slot.

I was happy we lost, Max would be going home, and the prize was poisonous so it didn't matter. And the fact that Chris said everyone needed to be there meant that Ella was going as well. Could it get any better, while we went back to our shelter I detoured to the confessionals.

"Things I learned from this challenge. Use. Little. Words. The plan was that everyone but Max got trapped so that the team would vote him off, when we all got trapped I was thinking, now I just have to think of a clever way to admit it, much easier than I thought. Regardless, he's going home tonight, nobody calls me sidekick, nobody."

After I exited I heard someone whimpering in the woods, I didn't really feel like it but I went to find the source, what I found was Shawn sitting against a tree and whining about his predicament with Jasmine to no one.

I walked over quietly and eavesdropped behind the tree he was leaning on.

"I mean there was stuff an-and love and like zombie fear and like, Jasmine." I thought that Rodney got eliminated two days ago. Never the less I felt the need to intervene; I cleared my throat to make my presence known to him. I think he jumped about a foot out of shock, though he calmed down when he realized that I wasn't a reanimated corpse.

"Hey Scarlett, um, I was just talking to this friend of mine." he then pointed to the blank air beside him.

"Uh huh, Shawn it's obvious that your passion for Jasmine integrated with your irrational trepidation of the undead makes for unfortunate actions in situations that to any other person would be completely serene in." I got yet another blank stare, once again, use. Little. Words. "Because you like Jasmine and you fear zombies, you act weird when you're around her."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I do." he mumbled. I sat down Indian style next to him. I felt kind of guilty that I was somewhat responsible for Jasmine's behavior.

"Yeah, well you know her right?" he said through a strained voice.

"Um..." I didn't really hang out with Jasmine that much to be honest, we didn't really have anything in common, she was the tall, outdoors obsessed, Australian, adventurer. I was the short, brainy, red headed, human brain. If this were the real world we would never interact. That was the genius of this game, they put completely different people from completely diverse social groups together in a confined space and let us mix. It's like they put a lion, a swan, a dove, a zebra, and a frog in a room together and they would be like, 'here, play together'.

"I mean, you guys are on the same team, so could you put in a good word for me, or something?" he asked.

"Um, sure, see you tomorrow." I said uncomfortably. I got up and walked back to the rest of the team. Jasmine and Topher were there but Max wasn't, he was most likely in the forest somewhere, I didn't care, he would be gone tonight and I didn't have to suck up to him anymore. I think that this calls for a celebration. I went up to the girl's side to talk to Jasmine. I noticed a certain theme every time I tried to talk to talk to her she always seemed ticked off at somewhere that wasn't me.

"Who are you voting for tonight?" I ask.

"Max, who else?" she said.

"Oh, yeah, do you want to cook something for dinner as appose to gathering something from the same food group as we do every day." I say.

"Oh, yeah that seems like a good idea." she said skeptically, she stood up and we climbed down to the ground. We passed Topher while we walked into the woods, he had a cell phone for some reason. How did he get that? And how long had he had it? And why did I care?

"So what should we get?" she asked, I had figured out that most of the animals on the island were robotic so we would have to hunt animals from the lake around the island or the sky. That meant that the best means of hunting were bow and arrow or fishing. I explain these to Jasmine and she complies.

She starts to make a bow and arrow since she would have a better chance with the sky animals and I would take the fishing since I would have a better chance with something that didn't involve aim. We used the rope from Max's trap, Jasmine let out a few colorful word at the memory. There was an awkward silence and I wasn't very sure why, she was usually friendly and talkative, I didn't have anything to say but I still was uneasy about her muteness.

At the end of it all I managed to get about three good-sized fish and Jasmine shot about ten birds. Well some people just get lucky I suppose. We arrived to the shelter and collected some woods and leaves to start a fire. I used my fake glasses to start a fire before the sun went down.

By this time Max had returned and Topher was still on his phone. Jasmine glared when she handed one to Max and glared slightly when she handed some to me.

Until finally Chris announced it was elimination time, finally. On the way there I walked in the back as always and he whispered, "We vote for Jasmine." When we got there I saw the other team there too, I couldn't wait.

We made our way to the I sat down and firmly said, "Max."

I sat down on the log spot next to Jasmine as it was finally cannon time.

"Team Kinosewak has voted, the following players are safe, Jasmine, Scarlett, Topher." Marshmallows were slowly turning into my favorite food. "And the person going home tonight is... Max." Yes, yes, yes!

"What? Revenge! You shall regret ever having met me Chris McLean." he said indignantly. I sang _Max is going home tonight, Max is going home tonight _in my head.

"Little late for that." my feelings exactly.

"The pain I will inflict on you will-"

"But..." here comes the plus of Ella's elimination..."Max is not going home tonight." WHAT! NO! Just no! Breathe, it will be okay, the team will vote him off next time, we can't win so many challenges until the merge, it has to be far away. Apparently Ella was the only one getting eliminated due to Sugar ratting her out. Why? Why? Why?

Then we were treated to the most annoying song EVER. Though she did make fun of Max. The whole time she was singing all I was thinking was stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop- well you get the picture.

Never the less I was glad to be rid of her, I think she'll be sleeping better at night without Sugar breathing down her neck. Why was I happy about her survival?

I knew the team didn't want Max on the team anymore and but I didn't have the feeling that I was completely safe either.

This time I was the one having trouble sleeping.

**Wow, longest chapter so far, over 5,000 words. Thanks for reading, please review.**

** -TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Almost 40 reviews! Thank you so much guys! Once again comment on what other characters/seasons do you guys want me to write. I'm already going to be doing a Noah/World Tour fic after I finish On The Run. Again, there's a list of characters I wont write about in my bio. Remember that the character has to be in the season for at least 8 episodes. Another question, what scene in the series do you find the funniest? The first one that comes in mind for me is DJ's scream freak out from season 1. There are probably funnier scenes but I haven't really watched any of the original episodes in a while.**

**Applause2014, Jackninga5, MoonbeamMidnight, DaleJr.88, Swiftfire mews, - Thanks so much guys! I think that scene is now one of the great laughter moments in the series. **

**Guest- Thanks for the feedback, for a writer I have a super bad sense of spelling, I just sort of trust spell check. **

**SargentEpsilon- That's a really cool theory dude/dudette, I really hope that she did just go nuts and wasn't evil the whole time, I think it will make her far less interesting in future seasons, now I think she will be more of a stereotypical evil mastermind, I think there are enough of those in the series. So I hope they don't go that route. **

**Episode 7- This is the Pits**

What's the number one way you would not like to be woken up? For me it's having a complete idiot scream at me at the top of his lungs, while being poked with a stick. This morning I only got half the torture but I was still annoyed beyond my wit's end.

Okay that wasn't what technically woke me up, Jasmine hopping down and making a loud bang on the metal floor did. Though Max's complaining was what made me want to strangle him, or me, or anything with a neck.

"Must your giant feet be so noisy? I was having the most delightful dream." That's nice, I was having a dream where I poured ants on your bed in the middle of the night. Wait...

_ Filled with frustration and annoyance I needed to let my emotions out in some way. I was sure that I was the only one awake on the island and I was not feeling any hint of drowsiness. I kept thinking about what would happen, would the rest of the team try to vote me off due to my supposed alliance with him, would Max figure out that I voted for him, would it matter, and would the team find out that it was me who made the net trap? I was panicked to be honest, as long as the teams were still intact I wasn't safe. I would have been fine if I didn't try to form an alliance with Max he just annoyed me to no end, it was all wrong, wrong, wrong. What I should have done was use my intelligence to help Jasmine in little ways while not revealing my true strength until the finale. I should have formed an alliance with someone with someone like Topher or someone on the other team, and then I could have a strong-ish alliance during the merge. Anyone. But. Max. _

_ I needed to do something soon, not with my situation with the game, but with Max, I needed to vent out my anger on him. I thought back to different pranks that were played on me throughout my life but none of them seemed any good since they were all done by idiots, then I thought back to pranks I saw on the show. _

_ I thought of the pranks that that guy Harold did, he managed to come up with a few good revenge schemes on that punk guy, but the one that came to mind for me was one that he didn't really come up with. It was the one in season one where that girl Gwen was getting revenge on that girl Heather. The time where she dumped Harold's ant farm in Heather's bed. And while I didn't have an ant farm I did have an island. _

_ I felt that the best way to get the ants to get into his bed was to leave a trail of apple cores. I felt that about ten would do it; my stomach did hurt after I ate enough of each but because I hadn't eaten much for the last week. Wow, it had almost been a full week here. Anyway, I left a trail up to the boy's side and left the last one on Max's sheet._

_ I slept quickly after that._

"Was it you being kicked off the island for costing us the challenge? That was my dream." retorted Jasmine, if only that was the reality.

"No, I was being carried by many minions like an Egyptian king." I could here slight scratching noises.

"Looks like your servants are still with you."

And then there was the freak out, the sweet, sweet feeling of revenge. I would have been fine enjoying it verbally from the comfort of my bed until...

"SIDEKICK! Clean my bed at once! Where is that lazy fool? Sidekick!" Urgh, I pulled the sheets over my head in annoyance. I took my time getting up, deciding that I wanted to see my handiwork.

When I got there Max was on his bed laughing and using a magnifying glass to burn the ants off his bed, I bet this will turn out fine.

"Feel the heat of my death ray, mwah ha ha ha ha!" and three, two, one, fire! "My bed! The ants have started a fire somehow!" Oh this was turning out much better than I thought it would. I felt the heat on my face as I watched the event with much pleasure.

"It's like the Hindenburg." I said in a monotone to a wide-eyed Topher. It wasn't until a few minutes later that my senses kicked in and I realized that we should probably put out the fire before the rest of the shelter followed suit.

"Hey Jasmine, Max set his bed on fire." I yelled out to her, she quickly ran in, panicked, and then ran to get water. I watched as Max started to try to put the fire out by using a blanket (just guess where this went).

Jasmine quickly came in with a bucket and put out the fire before starting to chew out Max.

"Are you for real? You tried to burn them with a magnifying glass? In a wooden tree house? Could you be any more dense?"

"Dense? You are speaking to the most evil mastermind in the world, no part of him is dense."

"Yeah, well tell me Mr. 'Evil Mastermind', how did you manage to not control the ants to go away for you? I figured since you two have a lot in common, having the same amount of brain capacity."

This probably went on for a while but I figured that getting breakfast was a better usage of time. I get some fruit as always for the team but when I come back Jasmine and Max had stopped arguing, she had just tied up his feet and hung him from the shelter, still enjoyable.

"He is gone the second we loose a challenge." Jasmine said harshly, "Not that we're throwing a challenge just to vote him off."

"Right." said an unknowing Topher who was on his cell phone.

"Calling all contestants, it's time to get rolling. That'll make sense in a minute." announced Chris. We all made our way to the meeting place; the challenge might be some sort of driving thing. That or some sort of brutal twist on a sport, I would much prefer the driving since I'm abysmal at sports, at least I have a license.

But when we get there my theory about driving was proven partially correct, when we arrived there were two giant bowling ball like things that had circular doors.

"Listen up everyone, today's challenge is simple," said Chris, we all sighed even though it was obvious there was a catch, "simple and deadly." there it was. "You'll all be racing across the island in these turbo-orbs! Each team will cram their team into the orb then run like a hamster in a wheel, first thing to the other side of the island wins immunity." It seemed simple enough, but there was the fact that we wouldn't be able to see out of the orbs and we wouldn't be able to see or steer.

"Both teams are sure to have 'a ball'." said Topher.

"Just get in the orb Topher." Said an annoyed Chris. On the subject of their relationship problem, I just hope that it didn't effect to Chris giving our team a handicap. I made sure to not be the first one in the orb so I could have a soft landing. I got in third after both the guys and jumped in, resulting in my landing on them before moving over to another part of the ball to sit down in. It was actually kind of cool if you could get over the fact that it was pretty hot inside and I was stuck in a confined space with two obnoxious people. Topher was currently trying to push himself off of Max and the latter was trying to get him off as well, this was hard since we were in a sphere. What was taking Jasmine so long? It took about two minutes before she was thrown in and the whole time she was shaking while in a fetal position, I didn't expect someone like her to be claustrophobic. Right after the door was closed Chris yelled something that we couldn't hear as we attempted to get in a running position but we didn't have enough room. I felt the orb start to move as I covered my head with my hands. We all spun around and around and around, I'm pretty sure that Max got brain damage from hitting his head so many times but if that was I couldn't tell.

And then there was the drop. I don't know how much the orb weighed or how far we dropped but it was far too heavy and far too deep. It was the most stomach turning and horrific experience I have ever had to say the least. I am personally very surprised (and very glad) that nobody threw up on and/or including me. The impact was the worst and I think I'll be bruised for the rest of my life. When we stopped moving I had to meditate for a few minutes and lie down, eventually I got out with the rest of the team. On the other team Dave was freaking out about what I assume was Sugar's bile all over him and on our side Jasmine was freaking out due to her claustrophobia. She'll be fine, she's tough, if someone can...well be Jasmine, I'm sure that they could get over claustrophobia for a few hours. I walked over with Max to the large screen that I assumed would give us instructions.

"Ha! Host fail, I'd like to see Chris narrate his way out of this one." what did that even mean?

"What was that Topher? So, your real challenge is getting out of this cave." then what was the point of the whole fake challenge story?

"Why bother with the bogus challenge?" I asked.

"If I had said I wanted to cram you into giant balls and drop you a hundred and forty feet into a cave you all would have moaned and whined, this was easier." Okay that makes a little bit of sense.

"True." remarked Shawn as Dave tried to wipe the vomit off him.

"Moving on, there are two bags of supplied somewhere behind you," Max and Sky walked over to the orange and green bags, Max picked the orange one and Sky picked the green one. We got so lucky.

"Rope, climbing accessories, night-vision goggles," Yes! "Useless!" well then we can just leave you with nothing, better yet, just leave you here. The other team wasn't so lucky.

"Glitter, a Beardo beat-box CD, and soy-sauce packets? Seriously!?" Ha ha.

"One bag might be more helpful than the other. Now if you'll look around you'll see a bunch of tunnels, they all lead to a single exit to the surface where the finish line awaits. But some will get you there faster or safer there than others." I had been so nauseated from the drop that I hadn't noticed them, I knew that the best way to get out was to go through the largest tunnel. "First team across the finish line wins. Oh and one more thing, according to Cree legend no one whose gone in has ever come out." yeah, from the Cree people who never existed on this artificial island. Yet apparently nobody else had figured this out since everyone else acted surprised. "But hey I thought the fall would kill you so congrats on surviving that, your challenge starts...now!"

The air-horn blow caused some rocks to fall, the cave was very unstable if that caused rocks to fall; we had to get out before something worse happened. Though something disturbing occurred to me.

There were all these dangerous challenges that should have killed us, so what if there were more contests and contestants then have been aired. What if there were casts from other un-aired seasons that did actually die in the game. What if only two (or hopefully three) casts actually survived the games and who knows how many other casts died and were un-aired? I always thought that the game looked easier than it was made out to be since no one died but now that I think about it, hundreds of people could be dead due to this game.

"It's all about choosing the right tunnel to get out fastest." Said Zoey 2.0.

"Fast would be preferable, this pit seems to be structurally unstable." I pointed out, but in hindsight I probably shouldn't have said that with a claustrophobic person in the room. Jasmine bolted to the nearest wall and started pounding it while screaming, "OUT! GOTTA GET OUT!" the cave shook again.

"Uh maybe pounding the walls and yelling isn't a good idea." whispered Shawn.

"IT'S A CAVE IN!" hollered Sugar. And the pit quickly started to fall down on us. We all started screaming and running to the nearest tunnels. We left behind the rope and climbing gear but that wasn't really important as long as we had the goggles.

"Is there a more spacious way out? With better lighting and maybe some windows?" said Jasmine.

"My face! Must save my face!" screamed Topher, he and Jasmine tripped into a tunnel that closed up immediately after. I could still make it to the large cave, maybe I could abandon Max and he would cause us to loose and we could vote him off!

"Sidekick, this way!" said Max, I could pretend to follow him and then bolt into the cave after, but then I realized that he had the night vision goggles.

"No this one Max, this one." we both got into the cave before the rocks covered the entrance. Oh God... I was stuck with him for the entire challenge.

I couldn't see a thing so I called out to him to get a pair of goggles. "Max?" I heard coughing and moaning.

"Sidekick? You think this is the better tunnel? It's all caved in and dark?"

"They're all dark and caved in Max, maybe if you put on the night vision goggles it wouldn't be so dark.

"Oh right." I could hear him putting the goggles on and then him walking over to me. "Get up!"

"I would but I don't have night vision goggles." it was the best way to get some.

"Here" he said as he handed me the goggles. I put them on and saw that there was a huge tunnel in front of us. "Lets go." I said.

"Wait," he got behind me and started pushing me, "You better go ahead of me, there might be booby-traps." I looked around the cave, there were stalactites coming from the ceiling, but there wasn't any evidence of mineralized water deposits on the cave floor.

"This cave is weird." I say.

"Maybe the cave thinks you're weird." said Max; gee I didn't know that you were fighting for cave rights.

"Those stalactites shouldn't be there." I point out.

"And where should they be? Wyoming?" again I ask, you? This dense? Possible? How?

"It's just that there's no evidence of mineralized water pressure on the cave floor."

"And I suppose you also find it weird that there's also several cameras and a large monitor over there." No that was expected. Chris appeared on the screen to give us instructions.

"Hey guys, welcome to the spike zone." he whispered, even though I knew he would yell at any minute, "Try to stay quiet or all those stalactites will rain down an skewer you like kabobs."

"Thank you for the warning, you are now in my favor." I've given up putting any amount of faith in him. "We will tip-toe through slowly-"

"Uh tip-toeing is boring to watch so... here's a crocodile." a door opened and sure enough a crocodile came out, I made sure to get behind Max, if there was a choice to eat either of us I'm sure I wouldn't be the first choice.

"Remember, your entire team has to cross the finish line, so no leaving behind legs or hands. K?" I couldn't leave him behind to another tunnel then I could leave him behind here. He was stupid enough to stick around with a crocodile, or die trying; it was a win for me either way.

He started to run away from the crocodile as I kept him behind. "Wait, why don't you train it to be your reptile minion."

"That's a brilliant idea," finally, something is acknowledged. "You there, heel!" he said, I started running away as fast as I could, I had put him in his place and I had to abandon him now. I couldn't hear what he was saying but I could hear the crocodile doing harm to him. Yes, yes.

"Ahhhhhh!" oh crap. His scream had caused the stalactites to start plunging down on us. Max pushed me either out of the way or pushing me to get to my spot, probably the latter. I fell down to the ground as I prayed for no stalactites to impale me, it was the most terrifying experience of my life to say the least but I got through it unscathed.

Finally it stopped and I stood up and walked over to something wondrous, the crocodile wasn't a crocodile. It was a robot. A very complex and very high tech, it was so much like a real crocodile that the fact that it was a robot. Were the other animals like this? They probably were, but I was more focused on the open robot as it let Max go. Wait that explains why there were stalactites down here, that was why the trees, mountains, and other land features were always moving, the whole island was being controlled by Chris. I though that the whole island was artificial but now I knew that it was a high tech and complex and more importantly could be controlled by something, like a remote. And this was the perfect toolbox.

"It was mechanical? Hey, I bet everything down here is and I bet it's all controlled by remote." I said out loud for some reason, I saw the perfect base for a remote, also something I've wanted for year, it was a class A3-frequency chip. It was a much more high quality chip then the one I had used to control my brother's toys and have them all come to life in the middle of the night, for six years, he had become so much more pleasant since then. I could make my own remote and control the island by myself; I could win every challenge by making them to my advantage. "If I can piece together a transmitter to send out signals, who knows what we can find? I bet they're all using neighboring frequencies!" I didn't really know why I was talking about this stuff out loud; I was just excited.

"Wait, you're doing what frequently?" oh I forgot, I was talking to someone with less intelligence than a shoe. "Stop babbling, that thing bit me! I demand you suck the poison out."

"Crocs. Aren't. Venomous." I say annoyed, out of all the people to get stuck in a cave with...

"Do as I say!" he demanded. I groaned as I turned back to the chip, I started to tinker with it as I started seeing results. Though I knew that Max was getting annoyed as I started to build the remote.

"How long is this going to take?" he demanded after a few minutes, I needed to come up with something to keep him here so that he wouldn't get to the finish line and have me loose the challenge and then the team would vote me off, though if everything went to plan I would find us a shortcut to the finish line. Though I think that he was just going to just stick with me for the whole time.

"I'm feeling more bored than evil, are you finished yet?" he asked impatiently, luckily I just finished matching the frequencies and made a very sophisticated remote. "Done, now I'll try the universal signal for garage door openers," I pushed a button and an elevator near us opened. Wow, I didn't expect that, but at least it was a way out.

"You still think this cave is normal?" I asked him.

"Of course, it's just an ancient Cree secret passage." Oh for the love of all things 21st century... We stepped into the 'ancient Cree secret passage', which was a pretty modern elevator.

"With carpeting and music?"

"Clearly the Cree had taste." Yeah, bad taste, but taste, he then swiped the remote out of my hands, if he broke it I would hate him more but I could fix it. "And you no longer need this useless thing," What?

Then he threw it out into the cave. I tried to step out and get it but the doors closed, I looked on the panel but it was a one way elevator, and we couldn't go back all the way since the cave was sealed up. Why? Why? WHY? I could have controlled everything on the island with that remote. And it was all his fault.

I. Absolutely. HATE. Max.

Once we got out of the elevator I was so relieved to see daylight again, I would have enjoyed it but I just wanted to strangle Max the whole time. I wish he were dead, passed on, no more, ceased to be, expired and gone to meet his maker, a late person, a stiff, bereft of life, resting in piece, having him pushing up the daisies, run down the curtain and join the choir invisible, why isn't he an X PERSON? Calm down Scarlett, maybe we'll loose and he'll be voted off.

Then the cannon can do my work for me.

We eventually got to the starting area where everybody else was already, oh no, we lost; let me contain my disappointment... YES!

"Blast, how did we not win? They must have found a faster elevator." Jasmine and Topher came over to us, Topher looked rustled up and team Maskwak was covered in green and smelled horrible.

"Elevator? Look, none of you won." What? "I said that the first team to cross the finish line, and none of you did, you skipped dozens of awesome challenges, we don't even have enough footage for an episode." really, the whole thing seemed to take most of the afternoon, and with us all split us there must be footage of all of us at the same time, there should be more than enough. "You're all disqualified, this whole episode is a bust!" wait, does that mean no elimination... the others seem to think so, why does life do this to me?

"Oh no, no, no, there will be an elimination." yes! The rest of them sighed but this was such a relief. "Now, both teams go to your bases and decide whose going home." will do Chris, will do.

My daily confessional came first on my agenda, I decided not to say anything about taking control of the island, and they might try to stop me. But I did let my anger out right off the bat.

"Who knows what else on the island could have been controlled with that remote? It's official, I. Hate. Max." good, that was out of the way, "When the robo-croc was trying to kill us I thought, this is my chance to get rid of Max, if he doesn't make it back we loose and he gets voted off, but unfortunately I'm not that lucky. I though he would at least loose one body part, his mouth would have been preferable but anything that would have made him bleed a lot would have been fine." I sighed and thought of something else to say, "Making the remote was easy; I've built a much simpler version of a transmitter before, my brother pulled my hair once so I

made his remote control toys come to life and attack him in the middle of the night, for six years. He's still in therapy." I said menacingly, why was I enjoying such violent thoughts? I walked out of the confessional and walked to the rest of the team.

The elimination tonight, now how would that work? Chris didn't say anything about a double elimination so would there just be one person going home? Would the person with the most amount of votes over all be going home? Would there be a sort of elimination by chance like putting all our names into a glass bowl? Would Chris pick who ever just to stir up drama? Would he just eliminate Topher?

Would it be me?

Maybe my realization of the network that controlled the system makes it so Chris would have no choice but to send me home? I think that most people will figure it our soon anyway so that wont really matter. But I had to keep it a secret just in case.

I was now at the shelter, Jasmine was somewhere else on the island but Topher was sitting on the grass, max was coming up to me.

"Finally, you're here, I've been waiting forever." I rolled my eyes, "Now, since there is an elimination tonight we have to make sure that wicked Jasmine is gone tonight. Now, Topher's already agreed to vote with us so as long as you vote for her she'll be gone."

"What?" No, Jasmine couldn't go, not because she was the only person on the island that didn't make me want to maim something but because Max had to go.

"Didn't you understand, I said that I got-"

"I understand, um, I'm going to go see who Jasmine is going to vote for." I quickly rushed off to the woods to find here. She was near the waterfall that of course wasn't there the last time I wasn't there before.

"Hey Scarlett, what are you doing here?" she asked, I had run as fast as I could, why I don't know, there wasn't any sort of a time limit to get to her. I was panting for a few seconds before I told her.

"Who...are...you...voting for...tonight?" she crossed her arms and spoke in a harsher tone.

"Who wants to know?"

"Topher and Max are voting for you tonight, we have to convince Topher to vote for Max or else there's no guarantee that Max will be gone." she looked unconvinced.

"Why should I listen to you? You voted for me last night." she said harshly.

"What?" I said.

"Oh yeah, I know about you're little alliance, you and Max are gunning for me."

"Jasmine, think rationally, how do you think Max got the most votes last night?" her glare disappeared as she looked much more normal.

"Oh, Scarlett, you're right, God I was stupid." she put a hand on her forehead and looked at me with sympathy. "So how do you know that Topher's going to vote for me?"

"Max told me, but I can convince him to not vote for you. It wont be that hard." I said with confidence.

"Alright, you should probably still pretend to be in an alliance with Max, until we vote him off." I nodded, though that wouldn't be for a while, soon there would be no more Max. I started to make my way back to convince Topher to vote for Max. "Hey Scarlett, I'm sorry." I turned around and awkwardly nodded my head to acknowledge that.

I ran back to the guys and went up to Topher; he was on his phone as always.

"How much battery does that thing have?" I asked. He didn't look up and took a while to answered.

"I'm not sure, I think enough to get me through the network call." I rolled my eyes.

"Whom are you voting for?" I asked getting to the point.

"Oh, Max, Jasmine told me to." wow, this was easier than I thought it would be. "Why?"

"No reason." I walked away: this was too easy. But now I was one to more pressing issues.

I hadn't bathed (in a sort of way) since the water balloon challenge. I decided to the nearest waterfall to take a clothed shower. I found one after about ten minutes of wandering. I took off my sweater, shoes, and took out my hair. I got all the sweat and dirt off myself and then combed my hair with my fingers. Then I thought of something.

I sat on a nearby tree stump and stared at the waterfall, first because I wanted to dry off and second to watch the waterfall. Soon it would disappear to wherever it went. I can't blink, if I blinked it would be gone, I can't turn my back, can't look away, and I couldn't blink.

God this was boring.

I had been looking at the waterfall for about fifteen minutes, then I decided to get some food, luckily I knew there was a bush of berries that I could obtain food from it while still looking at the waterfall. Now of course I was blinking, but I did it fast so that it wouldn't go away.

I had been staring at the waterfall for a long time now, the whole time I was thinking about literature and psychics and algebraic equations. I really was getting bored, I had already completely dry by then but I couldn't put my sweater back on since it would cover my eyes briefly.

I really thought that waterfall would disappear any minute but... Chris called us to the elimination area, which caused me to look away for a second.

And when I looked back the waterfall but it was completely gone.

I begrudgingly and excitedly made my way to the elimination area to find an unpleasant surprise. The voting box was locked.

Now I was scared and really angry.

There was also a large table of meat; maybe the elimination challenge was an eating challenge.

"As you can see I had a special reward planed," said Chris, "Darwin's all you can eat food safari." if any of that food was once endangered then someone's going to jail.

"Darwin's food safari? I stared in a T.V. commercial for them, I was amazing, it-it went like this-" started Sugar, but Chris blew the air-horn to interrupt her.

"Tonight's elimination will be... this dinner!" Oh come on! Chef blew up the food and we all groaned.

"Now, I have a serious matter to discuss," oh no, was he going to kick me off for discovering the network? "It has become obvious that a certain 'couple' is well on their way to smooch city." oh, yes, this had nothing to do with me, I just watched the amusing awkward interaction of Dave and Sky, "We all know who I'm talking about, this kind of lip-locked alliance is unfair to the other team members, it's also kind of awkward," tell that to Shawn, "So, I've decided to split them up." maybe we could get Max off our team anyway, either Dave or Sky were both much better than him (though really who wasn't?). "So without further a-do I'm breaking up... Max and Scarlett.

WHAT!? That's what people thought? No! Just, NO! I hated him! Wait, pull it together, the viewers know that, it'll just make everyone else look like an idiot, Chris was just saying it to get a rise out of me. Never the less I babbled like an idiot at the accusation. Wait, does this mean I would be on a separate team as him? Not as good as him getting shot out of a cannon or getting an axe to the head but I'll take it. But which one of us would be going? Even though I didn't like Topher I would choice him over Dave, Sky, and Sugar, I think that I could tolerate Dave.

"Max join team Maskwak." Yes!

"I'd say it's been a pleasure, but we all know the truth, you're inferior." how dare that *******.

Oh and just so the teams aren't lop-sided, Sky, you're now on team Kinosewak." I guess there could be much worse options, I would have preferred Shawn but I think that Jasmine's anger with him would make challenges harder. Sky was pretty athletic but man was she annoying. Chris did the thing for the end of the episode and we all made our way back.

Jasmine welcomed Sky on to the team as I pondered over how to get Max off the island now, I mean, Sugar was probably much worse that him, but come to think of it everyone on that team except Shawn were horrible players.

Speaking of which, Sky is way too normal, I don't really fraternize myself with freaks and those sort of people but I hung out with people who were different then everyone else, who were interesting and smart. Like a lot of the people on the previous seasons of this show. But Sky could have been replaced with a robot and I wouldn't know the difference.

It was time for bed right about now, Sky followed me up to the shelter, she was really impressed with the shelter, if there was any doubt she had about her new team it was immediatly gone, I think she slept a lot better being in a bed for the first time in a few day.

I would sleep a lot better knowing that Max was sleeping on a cold cave floor.

**Sorry for the long update but I've been working on other projects. I might not be able to update for a while since I'll be going away on Sunday but I'll try to get a chapter in for this one and for On The Run. Thanks for reading please review this and tell me what other story/character storied you would like to see, list of ones I will not do in my bio.**


End file.
